One Shots-Mini Fics
by Generalpandathefourth
Summary: A collection of ones I don't feel like making separate works for
1. Chapter 1

"Hey kid" Holly greeted the blonde and sat beside her in the freshly trimmed grass.

Gail didn't respond, she didn't even turn her head to acknowledge Holly's presence. Holly was expecting this reaction, she came over fully informed, given the whole rundown of what had happened and knew how Gail would be.

Gail's lizard, Hank, died and she had been home alone when she found him. Steve was late getting back and so their parents got home first, and basically told her they were happy that Hank had died because they had never liked him anyway. So by the time Steve had gotten home poor little Gail was on the edge, she was drawing back, even from him, and nothing could console her. Steve had tired all of the usual things. Cheese puffs, Star Wars, letting her ride his bike, giving her black mail on him, taking her out to her favourite bakery and letting her get anything she wanted, all of which Gail didn't react to. She didn't even give it thought, just stared blankly into the distance.

So Steve tried one last thing, one last attempt to get his little sister to properly react to Hanks death. He called Holly.

Holly knew not to talk, no matter how badly she wanted to, she had to let Gail go to her, otherwise the blonde would run and they couldn't have that.

"You should go back to bed, Holly, he shouldn't have called you so late." Gail mumbled, still staring at the dark grass and unmoving.

"Yeah, I probably should." Holly replied lightly. "But I'm going to sit out here with you instead."

"You don't have to, I'm fine."

"I know, but I'd like to stay if it's okay with you." Holly turned to watch for the blondes reaction, which did move. One small chip was made in the mask, the corners of Gail's lips twitched up for a second, her eyes splashed with emotion. She was making headway.

"If you must. But I know how much you nerds like school, and you need sleep for that."

Holly smiled, that was more like it.

"I think I might like you more than school then." She bumped shoulders with Gail, who pushed back in turn.

"As you should." Gail was slowly getting back to colour, getting her natural tongue, her snark and that light blush to her cheeks wherever Holly complimented her.

The was a long pause, long enough for the feelings to come rushing back to Gail, and comfortable enough for her to finally express it all. It started with a sniffle, Gail trying to crush the noise by rubbing at her nose and eyes. Then Holly noticed the light shake of little shoulders and the perfectly placed sweater covered hands, and it only took a second to react. She moved closer and pulled Gail into her side, holding on tightly as the blonde snuggled into her and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gail, do you want cheese puffs?" Holly raised her voice enough for her girlfriend to hear down the aisle.

Gail's head popped up, pulling her out of the heated game of angry birds she'd been playing since they entered the store. Holly pointed to the bright orange bags of cheesy goodness in silent question.

"You know I'm always a slut for cheese puffs" she yelled back to the brunette, a big grin playing at her lips.

Holly burst out into loud laughter, and grabbed a few family sized bags to bring back to the shopping cart Gail was leaning on.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly wasn't entirely sure how she got to where she was, pushed up against a cold door to an apartment building she was almost sure the woman kissing her neck lived. But she knew she had to stop it. Even if that was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, because it wasn't right, the woman had her mixed up with her cousin Grace.

"We-We need-" She was cut off with a low moan, the blonde nibbled at the juncture between her neck and collarbone. "We need t-to stop." She hushed out after catching her breath.

The shorter woman stopped immediately and backed off. Holly couldn't help but notice how dark her eye's were, how they hungrily looked her over but had concern hidden in there too.

Holly ran a hand through her hair in an effort to calm herself down, to collect her head and her ever growing need. "I'm sorry. I just can't let this go any further with you thinking I'm not who you think I am."

"What?" The woman was adorable when confused.

She averted her eyes, she couldn't look at the blonde and speak, it was too hard to concentrate. And she was embarrassed about what she was about to admit, she could already feel the heat of a blush creep up from her chest. "I'm not Grace, I'm her cousin, Holly."

 _It'd started earlier that night, stolen glances from across the dance floor. Holly had found herself transfixed on the blonde, everything from the way her hips swung to the music to the way her lips curled around the glass when she took a shot, Holly was hooked. She didn' even care when she was caught staring, which was a rare feat, the satisfied smirk on the woman's lips only spurred her on._

 _So when she went to go to the bathroom to freshen up, but was instead pinned against a wall, she was all too ready to give in. She was already on the edge, just waiting to be pushed over._

" _You're such a tease, Grace." The blonde had hissed just before smashing their mouths together._

 _Holly reacted immediately, bringing her hands up to run her fingers through the soft curls of the shoulder length hair she'd been aching to touch all night, and let herself be lead by the gorgeous stranger. The stranger who called her by her cousin's name, the same cousin that had often been mistaken as her twin._

 _All thoughts of correcting the blonde ran out the door the second she bit on Holly's bottom lip and pressed her leg in between Holly's, holding her up onto her tip toes._ _She let out a gasp at the sudden pressure, her nails digging into the back of the woman's neck, making her shudder in response. Holly moved back in with a heavier kiss then the last, this one filled with pure need and desire, all tongue and teeth. The blonde scraped her nails down Holly's sides, only stopping when she reached bare skin from where Holly's top had bunched up, then she ever to lightly skimmed over her abdomen. Holly shuddered, a shiver ran down her back, making her grind down on the thigh between her own. She moaned as her jeans rubbed just in the right spot. She was close, she could feel it stirring in her lower abdomen, feel it in her tingling veins._

 _The blonde moved on to kiss her neck, her collarbone, her hands still drawing delicious patterns into her skin. If Holly had thought she was intoxicating before she was wrong, so very wrong. Another moan escaped her lips, ripping out of the back of her throat and she could feel the woman's smile against her hot skin._

" _You're awfully noisy, maybe we should take this back to my place." She purred into Holly's ear, ending the suggestion with a nibble to her ear._

 _Holly hummed needily, and nodded more than necessary, making the blonde smile again. She like that, making her smile._

 _The walk to the blonde's apartment wouldn't have taken more than ten minutes had they not stopped countless times to needily make out and grind on one another. All the while in the back of Holly's mind she was yelling at herself about how wrong it all was, the woman thought she was Grace, it wasn't right to take advantage of their similarities._

"Is that all?" The blonde questioned, not even the slightest bit off put by Holly's confession.

"What?" It was her turn to be confused.

She smirked and stepped back into Holly's space. "I've known since I did this." She husked in Holly's ear just before pinning her against the door again and capturing her bottom lip between her teeth. She kissed Holly long a hard before moving back to where they left off.

"I saw your tattoo when your shirt rode up, and the whole night made sense." The blonde rasped, her hot breath ghosting on the wet kisses on Holly's neck. "I had never been so attracted to Grace, it confused me what had changed. That was until I had you up against a wall." she snuck her hand under Holly's bra and began rolling her hard nipple between her fingers. "I've always had a thing for the librarian type, Grace definitely doesn't fit that bill, but you, Holly." She groaned at the way Holly pulled her closer. "You are a woman out of a dream."

"We should really get upstairs." Holly was out of breath, her voice low and husked. "Now." She demanded more forcefully when the blonde didn't make a move.

Once inside, and in the woman's home, it hit her that still had yet to know the woman's name.

"What's your name again?" She mumbled into the soft skin of her jaw.

"Gail."

Holly hummed. "Nice to meet you, Gail."


	4. Chapter 4

Gail liked opening the cafe, sure the hour really sucked but it was quiet and peaceful and she got the place to herself for just a few hours. She opened the doors with her key and made sure the sign didn't flip to open with the gust of wind. Taking a deep breath of the smell of fresh pastries and coffee beans she flipped on the lights, and she was met with something she thought she'd never see. Someone was there, sleeping under a table littered with books and loose papers.

Gail took a moment to look over the person, a woman with long dark wavy hair, skewed glasses, a puddle of drool at the side of her mouth, and all she could think about was how adorable this person was. She didn't want to disturb the student so she did her regular routine as quietly as possible. She made herself a coffee, ate and drank as she went over inventory, wiped off the counters and checked that all of the machines were clean. All too soon it came time to open up, she'd pushed it back five extra minutes to give the brunette more time to sleep, but she had to open the doors and start the day. Which was also the time Gail usually swept.

She got out the broom and began sweeping, taking down chairs as she went, amazed at how the woman hadn't woken up with all the noise. It wasn't long before she reached her little table in the back, she swept awkwardly around the heavy sleeper, an amused smile playing on her lips. When suddenly the brunette's eyes fluttered open, and she jumped back startled.

"Whoa, sorry."

She rubbed at her eyes and brought her glasses down to sit on the bridge of her nose. "What is." The brunette croaked out, voice heavy with sleep, and gestured around in a vague way of asking where she was.

"You seem to have fallen asleep in a cafe, and stayed the night on the floor. Which I am sweeping." Gail explained with a small smile.

"Oh." She whispered

"I'm Gail."

The brunette sat up and looked Gail over. "Holly."

"Want some coffee, Holly? It's on the house."

Holly smiled lazily and nodded. "Two sugar."


	5. Chapter 5

" _Gail, I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry, it's really not what you think. I wouldn't say those things."_

" _Hey, Gail, it's me again. Look, I was just telling her that I wasn't available because I had you, I really really like you. What you heard was what my friend said, she thinks those things not me. Please call me back."_

" _I know I sound like a broken record here but I really am sorry, and I hope you'll let me explain."_

" _Hey, me again. Look you haven't called me back yet and it's been two days, and I'm worried about you, Chloe said she hasn't seen you since that day. I'm scared somethings happened to you and that you're lying dead in a ditch somewhere, so please just call or text or something. Please… I miss you."_

" _Gail. I-I can't sleep, please just tell someone you're alive."_

It was a bad day that ended with a grand finally. It was little things, dropping her coffee, pen, files, then her lunch was made wrong and she didn't have time to go back, her intern mixed up samples, and blood got on her favourite shirt. After all of that, the day was closing and it was time she could go home and make the day end, she went to her car and found it being towed away.

"Really?" Holly yelled into the ceiling of the parking garage. Her cry echoed off the concrete walls, bouncing her cry all through the building. She pushed on her temples in a hope to call off the headache that dared to begin. Holly pulled out her phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hey Chloe, I'm having a really bad day. Max mixed up samples, got guts everywhere, I have a huge blood stain on my favourite shirt, my lunch was wrong and so I haven't eaten since this morning, and to top it all off my car just got towed. Can you come pick me up, I could really use a few drinks and a movie." Holly unloaded in a rush, her chest contracting, and tears on the brim of letting go.

"Where are you?" Came the reply from someone who definitely wasn't her friend, this voice didn't have the bubbly undertones of the redhead she'd known her whole life, this one didn't have the hurt puppy concern.

"Who's this?" She asked wiping her nose with the back of her hand.

There was the sound of a door slamming, followed by an engine starting. "I'm Gail, Chloe's roommate, and I could also use some drinks. So I'll ask again before going by myself, where are you, Doc?"

Holly had known Chloe had a roommate, the redhead had mentioned Gail often, but she still had yet to meet the blonde officer that had Chloe in such a fit sometimes it blew Holly's mind. Gail sounded like a piece of work, someone who didn't do things for others willingly, someone who enjoyed pissing people off, someone she never understood why Chloe kept around. Chloe had come to her defense, though, whenever Holly brought it up. She went on and on about how Gail grew up -what little she knew-, how she actually wasn't what everyone saw, and really had a heart of gold. Holly didn't see it, not in the many stories she'd been told by her friends. But recent events intrigued her, Gail letting her vent and then offering to pick her up had sparked an interest.

"I'm at the pathology building down the street from the station. I'll wait outside."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." Gail said and hung up.

" _It's Holly. I don't know if you're getting these or not, or maybe you're just deleting them, that's probably what I would do. I just wanted to talk to you, I miss talking to you, actually I miss everything about you. But I fucked that all up and I'm sorry."_

" _I hope you're doing okay, Chloe says you're okay, she says you've started going back to the Penny after work but it's not the same. Is it bad that I'm happy it's not the same? Because it's the only thing telling me that I have had an effect on you, that it isn't just me in this, that I might still have a chance."_

" _I saw you in the hall today. You look good, I like your new boots."_

" _I miss you, Gail."_

"Hey, Lunchbox." A voice that stopped her heart called out.

Holly stopped at the bottom of the hill and turned to meet clear blue eyes. "Gail, hey." She grinned with a breath of fresh air.

"Hey." Gail smiled back, seemingly in just as much of a daze.

It'd been a few weeks since Gail had picked Holly up from work, and they got drunk while watching some crappy movie. That night was amazing. Gail was hardly the woman she'd imagined, and they ended up staying up all night laughing and talking about the most random things, then passing out on the couch. Holly had been itching to see the blonde since.

"You said that already." Holly smirked.

Gail rolled her eyes and ducked her head to try and hide the pink on her cheeks. "You know, it sounded familiar."

She smiled at her friend's adorable roommate, and let her eyes take in the sight of the blonde. Since meeting Gail she'd imagined more than once about what the uniform would look like on her, and she had to admit that her pictures hadn't done her justice. "Uniform suits you." Holly accidentally let slip.

"The vest doing it for you?" Gail asked with a sultry smirk.

Just as her veins turned to fire, a blush so deep there was no hiding it hit her skin, she was saved by a whistle only ever called out by one detective.

"Doctor Stewart, glad you're here." Sam clapped his hands, a forced smile spread across his face.

" _Hey Chloe."_

" _She's okay, today I actually caught her smiling, thought Leo always makes her smile. I kinda told her about you, how sad you are, the calls, and she said that she'd gotten them. Apparently she hasn't opened any yet though. She's still pretty hurt."_

" _I really miss her, Chlo."_

" _I know. I think Gail misses you just as much."_

Holly wasn't quite sure about what it was, the bubbling champagne, the questions, or just the way Gail looked, whatever it was drove her to kiss her friend. To lean in while Gail was mid sentence, and kiss her. It hadn't lasted long, and was probably less than two seconds, but it was a moment-a feeling she'd never forget.

" _Hol, it's been weeks since you've been out, so I'm on my way over and you better be dressed for the bar. Or else I'm dragging you out in your pj's."_

She kicked at the door as a way of knocking, careful not to drop the beer, pizza, and bag of deserts out of her hands. "Hurry before I drop everything!"

The door swung open and there stood Gail. "Holly." She smiled.

"Hey, Gail." Holly rushed out as she hurried to the kitchen and placed the food on the counter.

"What's all this?" The blonde raised a brow as she perused the various boxes and bags on the counter.

"Dinner, desert, and beer." She shooed away the pale hands that tried to open one of the treats. "Not yet, we have to wait for Chloe. Where is she anyway?"

Gail's face dropped, and not just because of the denial of food. "She's at work."

"Late arrest?" Holly began opening the box of beer, taking two out and twisting the tops off with the aid of her shirt.

Gail swallowed hard, her eyes glued to the exposed skin of Holly's hip. "No, her sift got changed last minute. She started an hour ago and wont be back until morning."

Holly whispered an 'oh' under her breath.

"Sorry for ruining your plans with the princess, well that they got ruined." Gail was looking at her feet. "But I wouldn't protest to you staying to wait. You know, if you want." She scratched the back of her neck.

Holly grinned at the adorable person everyone seemed to be frightened by. "Are you asking me to have dinner with you, Officer?"

The brightest blush Holly had ever seen, spread across Gail's cheeks, and made it's way up to the tips of her ears.

"Truth."

Gail rolled her eyes to the choice, of course Holly would be the only one ever to call out truth twice in a row. "Fine. Why'd you kiss me at the wedding?"

Holly's breath caught in her chest. She hadn't been expecting that kind of question. She twirled the bottle in her hands and thought about lying, she really didn't want to lose Gail before they really even had a chance to be friends. "Pass?"

"If you do not answer, truthfully, then you have to take a shot of Frankie's hot sauce."

"I would die if I did that." Holly groaned.

Gail shrugged, a triumphant smile playing on her lips. Lips Holly had been having a very hard time not staring at.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said that I didn't know, even if I don't, would you?"

"So what you're saying is that it was an accident?" Gail asked. She sounded small, like she did when she talked about her childhood, and it broke Holly's heart.

"No?" She didn't it to be louder than under her breath, but it landed in Gail's ears and the look it brought was what stabbed a knife into Holly's gut. "No." She stated, told, and reassured. "I did it and I don't regret it, I just don't know what the motive in the that moment was."

Gail still hadn't looked up, hadn't met her eyes no matter how much Holly wished she would. So she did the only thing she could think of, she raised up onto her knees, cupped Gail's chin in one hand and placed her lips on Gail's. They were just as she'd remembered, only instead of chocolate and champagne they tasted of pizza and beer, and the butterflies in her stomach were twice as manic as the first time. Her hand slid up Gail's jaw and into her messy hair, and she reveled in the shiver the movement created. Gail's own hands found purchase in Holly's hair, tangling in the gentle waves, just as she slid her tongue across Holly's bottom lip. Holly let out a low moan, hardly audible, and she opened her mouth for the blonde.

" _This is getting ridiculous, Stewart, it's been almost a month and neither of you has made a move. And before you say phone calls, they don't count, not when it's been weeks and they haven't done shit. So I am finally intervening because Muppet and Peck are driving me nuts. Come to the apartment tomorrow and have your little speech prepared."_

Holly had totally forgotten about her date with, she didn't even remember the woman's name, so when she walked into The Penny intending to have the night with Gail she was more than surprised to be greeted by What's-Her-Face. She politely hugged the woman and sat down with her at a table she seemed to have had ready for them.

She took a big sip from the Jack and Coke waiting for her, and gave the woman a smile. "I'm really sorry, but this isn't going to work. I kind of already have someone, she's really the reason this is even happening right now."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Lisa only set us up because she doesn't like the woman I'm sort of seeing. Lisa thinks I'm just having fun, Gail is just a blue collared beat cop, and I'm way out of her league, so-"

"Is that what you really think?"

Holly's head whipped around so fast she thought she'd get whiplash. Gail was staring at her with as much sadness to send her to her grave, her blue eyes clouded with hurt, betrayal, and tears. Her jaw tightened just as Holly whispered her name, and then she was walking away.

Holly almost fell as she jumped from her seat, "Gail." She rushed through the crowed, trying to catch up with the blonde, calling out her name with every passing person. But it didn't help, Gail just kept walking, right out the door.

" _Chloe, I don't know what else to say. I've said it all, multiple times, and it hasn't done anything. Maybe it's just time to move on. Lisa already has a date for me, maybe that one will work out, maybe this whole thing was so I could meet this girl."_

" _Holly, stop talking none sense. You're still hung up on Gail, and she's still hung up on you. And I don't think there's much you'll have to say."_

" _What if I screw it up again?"_

" _Then you'll make it up to her again. You guys are practically made for each other, it's like a fairy tale."_

Holly nervously stood in Gail and Chloe's kitchen. The plan was to sneak attack Gail, to hold her in the apartment with Holly until thy worked it out.

"Gail, get your royal ass out here." Frankie boomed through the house.

Almost immediately a door opened, "what." Growled Gail.

"You have a visitor." She replied just as the blonde rounded the corner.

Gail tensed, her jaw tightened, her shoulders squared off, and she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't quite meet Holly's eyes, but she didn't look away either.

"Here's the deal, neither of you are leaving until you sort this" Frankie gestured between the two, "out."

Gail turned her attention on the detective, murder in her eyes. "You can't force me to do anything, Anderson."

"True but Muppet can." She tipped her none existent hat and left the room.

"Play nice." Chloe shot to the couple before trailing off behind Frankie. It was obvious that something had been going on between the two women, if Chloe hadn't already spilled the beans, it would have been told in the way they walked together.

Neither said anything for awhile, they stood across the kitchen for what seemed like hours, just looking but not really looking. Both waiting for the other. Holly was just as upset by that point, sure she had messed up but it was a misunderstanding and Gail was being childish in avoiding for so long. It was infuriating. After a half hour Holly moved to get a bottle of water.

As she drank she thought of all the ways the conversation could go, all they ways she could start it.

"I get that I hurt your feelings, and I'm sorry for that, but you've hurt me too." Was what Holly settled on.

Gail finally met her eyes, "you said I was just a beat cop you were just having fun with. When would you have gotten hurt?"

"When you didn't return any of my messages." Holly almost yelled, pushing up onto her feet and knocking down the chair she had been sitting on. "When you ignored me everyday for a month. When you actually believed that I thought those things."

"Believed?" Gail practically spat, venom dripped with every word. "I heard you say it, Holly, I heard you say the words."

"I repeated what my friend thought of you, I repeated the things she thought would get me to not date you. And if you hadn't interrupted me I was about to say just that, you would have then heard me go on to tell her about how untrue that was, how amazing and wonderful I think you are." Holly's voice was raised, all of her frustration abut the whole ordeal laced in every word. "And you never gave me the chance to tell you, you just ran away as if you'd been waiting for a way out. It was so easy for you to drop me." Her voice cracked at the end.

Gail took a step toward her, her defenses completely washed away. She reached out to comfort the brunette but Holly stepped out of her touch.

"Holly, please just-" Gail was soft, a gentleness to her that Holly had never seen. "I-I'm sorry. It's not like that. It hasn't been easy, I've been a mess, sulking around and lashing out. Losing you has been the hardest thing in my life. I tried to call back, but I'm a prideful child, and I'm sorry."

Holly searched her eyes for a moment. "I missed you." Her lip trembled.

"I missed you too, like a lot, more than I love sharks." Gail tried a weak smile and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek.

She returned the small grin and closed the gape between them. Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's waist, pulling her up on her tip-toes, and nuzzled her nose into the long blonde hair she adored. "I missed you more than I love science journals." She mumbled into Gail's neck with the biggest smile on her face


	6. Chapter 6

Gail didn't bother to look at the chart of her next patient, only reading the owners name as she entered the exam room. "Holly Stewart, what can I-" she was cut off by the sight of a disheveled woman holding a small fishbowl.

"You have to help me, my goldfish hasn't been eating and he hasn't really been moving a lot either. He can't die." Holly rushed out, pleading.

Gail had never really treated a fish before, even at school they just glossed over the whole sea creature species. She slowly approached the examining table, wrapping her stethoscope around the back of her neck, and looked at the unmoving goldfish. She was a doctor, she promised to help save animals and this was no different.

"Okay, I'm gonna do my best to make sure he doesn't." Gail gave the brunette a comforting smile. "Now, how long has"

"Puppy." Holly supplied the vet with the name.

She tried not to laugh, but didn't succeed. "Puppy? You named your goldfish Puppy."

Holly's cheeks grew a delicious shade of pink, which was accompanied by an adorable shy smile. "My nephew named him. He thought it would be funny."

"Your nephew was right, it is amusing." Gail chuckled and bent down to eye level with the fishbowl. Puppy wasn't swimming, only floating around, and his scales seemed a little faded. "So how long has Puppy been acting off?"

Holly paced the small room and ran a hand through her hair. "Three days or so."

Gail hummed in thought. She really wasn't sure what she was supposed to look for, but she didn't want to freak out Holly. She nodded, and pretended to go through possibilities.

"You can take a seat on my stool over there," she pointed to the small stool in the far corner, "and I'll be back."

Holly begrudgingly sat in Gail's seat and watched with sad eyes as the blonde left the room.

Gail immediately went to her office and paged her intern. Then she opened her laptop and began looking up everything she could find on goldfish.

"Yeah, Gail?" Gerald poked his head in the doorway.

"I need you to tell me everything you can get on treating goldfish." Gail told her intern without looking up from the screen.

Gerald laughed. "A goldfish? Can't you just tell the kid to go and get another one for like three bucks, or tell the parents to leave it here and you'll flush it while they go and get a new."

Gail tore her eyes off the screen to glare at the young man, and stayed like that until he backed out of the room. _Interns_ , she rolled her eyes and got back to work.

Fifteen minutes later she went back to Holly and Puppy's room with a few answers she really hoped would work.

"Sorry I took so long, my intern is a clueless pain in the ass." Gail apologized after closing the door behind her.

Holly had her arms crossed over the tabletop with her chin resting on the pile, nose almost touching the glass of Puppy's house. Gail would have given in to smile if it wasn't for how sad the woman looked.

"Tell me more about Puppy." Her words set her back a moment, she never asked about patients beyond the information needed.

Holly gave a half hearted smile. "I originally got him to prove that I could keep something alive, and a fish was easy company. But he kinda grew on me. He comes to the glass when I go near his bowl, and he does this little twirl thing when I feed him, and he never judges me no matter how ridiculous I am."

She nodded along thoughtfully. "Puppy sounds like quite the pet, which is more than I can say for a lot of the animals that come through here."

"Do you know what's up with him?" Holly asked hopefully, sitting up and meeting Gail's adoring gaze.

"I have a few ideas. This is actually the first fish I've ever treated, so I hope you can bare with me here." She confessed and snapped on a pair of gloves. Holly only nodded so she went right to re-examining the goldfish. Now that she had looked up some things to look for she knew his scales looked fine, but the sluggish way he moved wasn't anything good.

As she looked him over Gail decided to yet again break habit and talk to the brunette. "So who were proving this to?"

"My brother. We struck up a deal, if I can keep a goldfish alive for a year he'll stop pestering me about my lack of a green thumb, and he'd take me out for a really expensive meal. If I loose then I have to admit that I can only work with the dead for a reason, and pay for his next trip to Wonderland." Holly carefully watched as Gail looked from her clipboard to Puppy and back.

"So there's a lot on the line for me, huh?" She tried to play.

Holly's mouth twisted up into an adorable crooked grin. "Kinda."

"Would I get dinner out of it?" Gail met her eyes, a small smirk playing on the edges of her lips.

"I guess we'll have to see how you do."

The door suddenly opened, almost smacking into the vet, and breaking whatever it was that was happening between Gail and Holly.

"Doctor Peck, I found something!" Gerald barged in the small room, not a care in the world.

Gail wanted to growl at him, like she usually did, but her stupid intern thought he found something and she really could use whatever it was now that it meant so much. "Yes, Gerald?"

"It's, uh, Duncan, Ma'am." Her intern adverted his gaze and scratched the back of his head.

"What have I told you?"

"That as long as we know who you're talking to it doesn't matter the name. And you're Sir, not Ma'am. Sorry."

She waved him off, urging him to get on with it.

"I found this, and this time I got multiple sites and studies before bringing it to you." Gerald eagerly passed the blonde a few sheets of paper.

Gail took them and scanned their contents, once happy with their results she turned back to her puppy of an intern, who was obviously waiting for praise. She gave him a tight smile, "good job, boy. Now scurry off."

When she turned back Holly was looking at her amusingly, and biting her lip to keep from smiling. "That was mean."

"Mhmm, but he needs it."

"So what does it say?"

"It says that Puppy is probably depressed and needs a buddy or a change of scenery. Maybe a bigger bowl, some new decorations, something he can play in. That kinda deal." Gail gave the jest of the study Gerald gave her. "So try those things, and if he doesn't improve come back."

"And if it does work?" Holly raised a brow.

"Call me with those dinner plans." Gail said in her best professional doctor voice.

The brunette cracked a smile, one that Gail hadn't seen yet, it left a twinkle in those beautiful dark eyes of Holly's. She scooped up the bowl that Puppy called home, and walked out of the room, swaying her hips more than necessary -not that Gail was going to complain. Gail breathlessly watched the brunette leave the clinic, praying to all the glory that was cheese puffs that Holly would call with those dinner plans.


	7. Chapter 7

Gail giggled when Holly brought her into her living room. The pathologist didn't take her advice lightly, because instead of the bowl Gail saw at her office the goldfish had a fair sized tank -one a regular goldfish would only dream of having. It was beautifully decorated with fake seaweed. castles, and caves, of all shapes sizes and colours. And Puppy wasn't alone either, Holly had apparently taken on the task of two fish.

Gail approached the brightly lit tank with a huge smile on her face. Her cheeks hurt from the act, she'd been smiling and laughing all night. She bent down to the glasses height and placed a fingertip on cool glass. Puppy was there in a flash, happily poking his nose to Gail's finger. Holly sure hadn't be exaggerating when she said he was excitable and happy.

"I think he likes you." Holly delightfully pointed out, crouching down beside her date.

"Who wouldn't?"

Holly chuckled. "Very true."

They both fell quiet as they watched Puppy swim around, weaving in and out of the seaweed, and the algae eater sat in the same spot as Gail first saw him. She could feel the tension raising, it started when Holly shifted and their legs brushed, the first spark. The second was when she asked the algae's name and they both turned to face each other.

"Hunter." Holly murmured, her voice a little gruffer than before. She stood slowly, as if Gail wasn't already swimming in arousal. "Want to see the rest of the place?"

"How about upstairs first." Gail would normally cringe at easy Holly had gotten to her, but she didn't care at the moment. Holly was taking her upstairs, presumable to a bedroom, and nothing else mattered.


	8. Chapter 8

Gail was making their evening tea, something she never saw herself ever doing, but Holly had gotten her into the routine over the past two years. She only started making it herself when Holly had left for San Fransisco, at first she didn't actually drink it, she only made it because it reminded her of the brunette and it made her feel connected to her. After about a month she actually started drinking it and found it very comforting.

It'd shocked Holly the first time she watched Gail start the kettle -something the blonde hadn't owned before she left- without her stating that it was time for tea, and she'd watched in amusement as the cop mindlessly made them both a cup while talking about her day.

Holly smiled at the memory as she wrapped her arms around Gail's torso, she nuzzled into her girlfriends neck and sighed in contentment.

The loud music of Twentieth Century Fox sang from the living room, signalling the close beginning of the movie they planned to watch, and bringing Holly back to focusing on why she was in the kitchen in the first place.

Holly pulled away slightly, lovingly tucked a piece of hair behind Gail's ear and almost touched her lips to said ear as she whispered. "Eat all of the forest animal crackers again and we're fucking done."

Gail stopped mid stir for a beat. "I was testing out my Halloween costume and lost count."

"What?" She wanted to keep up the sweet-menacing facade, she'd been excited for their movie night so she could eat half the bag of crackers, but this she had to hear more about. What on earth did eating animal crackers have to do with Halloween costumes?

"I'm going to be Jonah's Ark, can't do that without the animals, Hol." Gail stated as if it was completely normal.

Holly let out a loud laugh, her head tossed back in the process. She could see the delighted smile on Gail's face when she settled down. She shook her head and let go of her girlfriend, Gail was done anyway and the movie was in the opening credits.

"I'm serious though, officer, one more time and you're out." Holly tossed over her shoulder as she went to settle on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

Do you remember the first night I stayed over? How we woke tangled together, our skin slick with sweat in every spot we touched, you ran away. You thought I was still asleep, that if I had been awake I'd have freaked out and never gotten in a bed with you again, but I didn't. I had been awake for an hour, just lying there in the safest place I've come to know. I heard you. I heard you whisper your sorries, I heard you sigh in contentment before you really opened your eyes, I heard the hushed curses.

Do you remember the batting cages? How you effortlessly got me to participate in sports. I heard the sharp intake of breath when we first touched, I heard your heart when we took the first swing, I heard the love in your voice when you spoke.

I still can't fathom how neither of us knew what was to come of us, when all you had to do was flash one crooked smile my way and I would do anything to keep it in place.

How about our first kiss? I'm not talking about the coat room, that wasn't a real kiss, that was a brush of champaign licked lips and nothing but a taste of kisses to come. I'm talking about our real first kiss, the urgent one, the emotion filled one, the one that couldn't be denied or looked past. I want you to know that I heard. From the gentle touch to the soft moans, that could only be taken as 'finally'.

And the night we got back together, do you remember? Do you remember all of the unsteady brushes of skin and lips, the trembling fingers because we had been so stupid to have gone that long without each other. I caught every awe filled stare, every fleck of regret, every smell of my hair, every loving caress. I heard you later that night too, apparently you have a habit of talking to me while thinking I'm sleeping when I'm not. I listened as you apologized again, which you promised you'd stop doing, I listened as you told me about our time apart, about how you kept buying my food out of habit and then would end up not eating at all and just going to bed. I heard you say it, I was awake when you sleepily whispered your love.

I heard, I knew it all, but I still never told you. I heard everything you said when there was no space between us and I still let you go… I'm still a self sabotaging Peck and will never change, not if I couldn't change for you. Because I meant it when I told you, you are the coolest chick ever, you are the most wonderful person in the world, and I'm in dept for the rest of my existence because I got to spend a sliver of life with you.

Holly, you are the love of my life, and I need you to know that.

I'm sorry.

Yours always,  
Gail


	10. Chapter 10

"She's lying in my bed with an ice pack on her vagina, how do you think it went" Gail smiled at the thought and closed her eyes in satisfaction.

Her partner for the day was stunned, as one should be when Holly was around or mentioned, her girlfriend was the best after all.

"Uh" Chris stumbled, trying to conger up the right words. "How does" he coughed. "Like.."

"Spit it out junior, we don't have all day." Gail snapped her fingers in his face.

"How does something like that even happen?" Chris asked, a bright shade of red covering his face.

"How does what happen?"

"The injury your girlfriend-"

"Are you trying to make small talk about Holly's vagina?" Gail glared at the driver.

Chris opened his mouth to protest, to explain, but he couldn't form words under the threatening blue eyes. So he put all of his strength into a shake 'no' of his head, hoping and praying that that would suffice.

"Good."

" _Later losers." Gail called out to the table behind her as she exited The Penny._

 _She couldnt help but smile at the sweet way her girlfriend said goodnight to their friends, the contrast in their personalities stunned her sometimes. Like who would have known someone so gentle, sweet, warm hearted, and all of that other mushy stuff, was just the kind of person Gail Peck needed and wanted for the rest of her life._

 _Holly's arm linked through hers as they reached the sidewalk just outside The Penny._

" _You know it's probably not the best idea to be doing this in the dark." The brunette said in her ear, making her shiver at the sudden warmth._

" _Well, Nerd, you are embarrassed and so this can't be done in daylight. If you'd like to change your mind we can postpone." Gail suggested._

" _I'm just nervous, don't listen to me."_

 _"As you wish." Gail started to pull out her headphones from the coat pocket that didn't have her girlfriend clung to it._

 _Holly grabbed to her hand. "No."_

 _It took an hour to get to Gail's parents house -who weren't home-, get the bike out and be out on the very street Gail herself learned to ride a two wheeler._

 _"All I can tell you is to watch where you're going, don't be looking at you feet, and just go. Faster is easier to balance." Gail stared into deep brown eyes, trying to gauge just how scared Holly was. The front wheel was between her legs, looking at a grown -sexy- ass woman all geared up in pads and a helmet, on a bright green bike, in the middle of the night. "Ready?"_

 _Holly took a deep breath and nodded once. "As ready as I'll ever be."_

 _"Okay." She out from the wheel and stood at the brunettes side. Gail held onto the seat with one hand, the steering wheel with the other, and waited as Holly positioned herself._

 _Once settled and given the go ahead Gail let go and watched as her girlfriend attempted to ride a bike._

Gail couldn't help but let a small smile slip at the corners of her mouth, Chris had always held a special cute place in her heart, and faces like the one he was pulling, like the confused puppy he is, was one big reason why.


	11. Chapter 11

Gail looked around the room at the many smiling faces, the people she'd gathered to celebrate, the family and friends she and her wife hand picked to witness their day. The day Holly -and Gail- had been dreaming of for decades, their wedding day.

There were flowers and twinkly lights, elders and babies, laughter and tears, and Gail's personal favourite, lots of food and alcohol. It perfectly set to them, the new Mrs Peck and Mrs Stewart. Gail wasn't exactly hating it.

An insufferable clinking sounded through the speakers that were supposed to be playing music. Gail turned to find Chloe holding a glass up at the mic the DJ had been using, and she groaned.

"Hi, I'm Chloe, for those of you who don't know. I've set up a little slide show of the brides lives together so far, and their closest friends and family to give little speeches." Chloe chipped cheerily. She pointed to a white wall across the room, "it will be shown over there."

Gail rolled her eyes, if it was up to her this wouldn't have been happening. She wanted as little embarrassment as possible, that meant no sappy speeches, no slide shows, no picture reels that played in the dining room for the entire event, no clinks to press for kisses, but Gail allowed all of it because the smile it brought to Holly's face. This whole thing was for her, and so she'd get everything she wanted.

The first slide was of a tiny Holly helping an even tinier Gail to stand. And so it begun…

"Gail and Holly have always been there for one another, even from first steps. Here is an already walking Holly, trying to get Gail to stand, after falling down at the third attempt. When one was down the other was there to pick her back up." Holly's oldest sibling began the speeches that seemed to coincide with the slide show.

A few others went by, a few giggles let out at their Halloween costumes. It went on till age ten, when Gail zoned out and went on her own flash back.

" _Should we be girlfriends?" Holly asked into the dark room._

 _Gail thought it over._

" _Because we hang out all the time, and you're my favouritest person in the world, and that's what relationships are right? You be with the person who makes you the happiest, and for me that's you." Holly explained in the babbly way she did when nervous or excited._

" _Yes."_

" _Yes? Yes to which part, I said a lot that could be replied with yes." Holly rolled over to face the blonde beside her._

" _To it all." She turned her head to try and see the brunette in the dark, and when her eyes came up empty Gail blindly felt around the bed until she found Holly's hand. "Goodnight, Worm."_

" _Goodnight, Gail."_

 _The following days were a little awkward, neither sure how to be girlfriends and what that exactly meant. They tried holding hands like the people do in movies, on the bus, during recess -which caused a lot of extra work when Holly tried to catch bugs but they freaked Gail out-, when watching their favourite shows. It was okay, not at all as it was hyped up to be if they were being honest. They hugged a lot more often than they normally would. Each greeting and goodbye was met with hugs, each accomplishment got a kiss to the cheek. And they watched extra romantic things as research as to what their dynamic was supposed to be now._

"It was a little weird at first, they were the first in our grade to be a couple and no one knew what that meant or how to act. Looking back now is all too amusing. I mean look at them." Traci laughed and pointed to the gigantic photo of Holly bent over picking what could only be her dozenth grasshopper, with Gail attached to her by their probably sweaty hands.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as when they started to have actual feelings for each other. That was the worst week of my life." Frankie called out from her seat in the crowd.

 _Gail wasn't sure what to do. She'd been waking up dripping sweat, her entire lit with excitement, and Holly's lips the only thing she could see. Gail had been having dreams of those lips, the soft and gentle touch, the delicious scent of her girlfriend, Holly. The girlfriend she'd had for the past six years, the girlfriend she'd recently been craving._

 _Gail and Holly had never really been couplely, they'd gotten together under naive assumptions and just never broken up, they liked their odd relationship and had never needed anything more than the small intimate gestures they shared. But recently that'd changed. Recently Gail had developed real feelings for Holly and she wanted more than what they had, she wanted real kisses and proper dates. She wanted Holly to be her girlfriend for real, none of the fifth grade crap._

 _So naturally she started avoiding the brunette and became grumpier than normal, bitter towards everyone and everything, and jealous._

 _Jealousy was a weird one, something Gail had never really encountered before, at least nothing like the green eyed monster she became when Ashley -Holly's Chem partner- started making heart eyes at Holly. When Ashley would touch Holly's arm or worse, her leg, when laughing. When she made Holly snort while laughing. When the short haired girl kept making Holly cancel their dates because homework and science projects over ruled movies._

 _It all became too much for Gail to handle. Ashley was stealing Holly, her Holly, away and the brunette was letting it happen._

" _Calm down, Gail, she's just been busy and it happens to be Ashley that she has to do work with. There's nothing to be worried about. Soon Holly will be back and you guys will be watching stupid movies and you'll be back to complaining about all of her useless facts." Traci, one of their closest mutual friends, said in an attempt to stop the blondes wallowing._

" _You obviously haven't seen them together. Ashley" Gail cringed at the name. "is all hot for Holly and she's trying to steal her, and Holly is too blind to see."_

" _Is short-stack all hot for Hol? Yes, it's not subtle at all. Is she going to steal her? You can bet your hot ass she'll try, but Hols is never going to see her that way. It's why she can't see it the very unsubtle attempts at the theft. So, shut your face hole about it already." Frankie chipped, and took a bite of her fries._

It took a month in teen years, one week in real time, for the matter to be settled.

Gail continued to wake in the middle of the night, and grumbling all day. Holly actually made a night for them and apologized profusely about how much time her project was taking. Then in an attempt to be cute and romantic -like she knew would melt Holly into a puddle of affection if it was a movie they'd been watching-, Gail popped the girlfriend question just like Holly had all those years ago.

Speeches continued and Gail found herself enjoying the outside view of their relationship, things came up that she hadn't known happened. Like how Holly had been having more than friendly feelings for a year before Gail did, that Holly had gushed and gushed to their friends. And other things if the sort. The slide show was better than she thought Price could manage and she was happy they did this. Gail was happy they went the whole sentimental and sappy route, not that she'd admit it.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Peck?" An all too familiar voice hummed in her ear.

"Possibly." Gail grinned, splaying her hands over the tanned ones wrapping around her waist. Holly kisses her exposed shoulder.

"And how would I be able to persuade you?" Her voice dropped a few octaves, turning sultry and instantly sending a shiver down Gail's spine.

Yeah she was definitely happy they did the big wedding thing.


	12. Chapter 12

"So what are we gonna do now?" Sophie asks as they walk out of the break room.

The eight year old had been asking to see where Gail works, and pointing out the window as they drove around the city 'wasn't what she was talking about' and Gail 'needed to stop being so silly'. After a few more plays of debate they settled on a date, a few days later, and here they were all finished with the tour of 15 division.

Sophie had never asked so many questions in all she'd known the girl. Each room came with questions of 'what's this room' and anything in said room was met with 'what's this for' and any small curiosity was said aloud. Gail's heart swelled with each query, she was overwhelmed with how easy it felt. Walking around with her daughter and the girl feeling so comfortable with her that she'd stopped questioning herself, stopped filtering before she spoke.

"My lunch is almost up, so" Gail raised their joined hands as she continued, "we are going to meet mom." She finished with twirling Sophie, a big goofy smile on both their faces.

After a few twirls, and an Officer had to pass by, they giggled looking at one another.

Sophie had thought it'd be weird, to call anyone but her birth mother mom, but after a few weeks living with Gail it felt weirder to not see the blonde as her mom. So tacking on Holly as well was normal, seem less even. It did get confusing sometimes, having three moms, she had to specify sometimes which she was talking about when just throwing the word 'mom' around, but she'd found it funny and would laugh it off.

At hearing who they were headed to Sophie picked up their pace from one of leisure to on a mission, tugging on Gail's hand.

"Slow down there speed racer. You're gonna run over a cop and then we'll both be in trouble, have you noticed where we are?" Gail laughed as they rounded the corner to the front entrance.

Suddenly her hand went cold, looking she found her hand alone by her side and then loud foot falls sounded. Following the sound she'd come -very- familiar with, Gail watched as Sophie ran towards Traci's desk and into Holly's arms with a loud "mom". She broke out into a smile of awe and pride, her heart pounding and filled with overwhelming love and joy.

Holly picked up the girl with ease, squeezing her tightly as she swung Sophie in the air. She wasn't sure when it happened but that was how they greeyed each other, always. As Gail approached she placed her daughter back onto her feet, and with a bop to her nose and turned to the blonde.

"Hey you" Gail smiled, wrapping her arms around the brunettes neck.

Holly smiled back fondly and grabbed her by the waist. "Hey"

Gail couldn't wait any longer, uncaring of who was watching and how stupidly lovesick she must look, she brought their lips together in a tender hello. Holly pulled their hips together as all of her stress from the morning melted away.

A few moments into it they broke out into bright smiles and giggles as Sophie -companied by her Aunt Traci- made barf noises.


	13. Chapter 13

Holly's phone was dying, just a few breaths away from fading to black and she could not have that. She was in the middle of a very important game, she was on a roll and about to pass her high score. So moving carefully the brunette made her way up to the bed room where she kept her charger. But when she sat on the bed and grabbed for the cord she was met with an already plugged in phone. Holly quickly glanced at the offending object, there sat Gail's phone her charger plugged into it. Why the blonde was using her charger was beyond her, they both had their own for this very reason.

"Babe" she called out in question.

Gail was in the bath room applying her make up for the rest of the day. "Yeah?"

"Why are you using my charger?" she flicked her gaze up to the percentage of battery left. Not good.

"Because it needs life juice which your charger supplies and mine no longer does."

Holly growled low in frustration as she died. So close to the finish line, she doubted she'd get that close again in the near future. "Well I need it, mines got like five present."

"I need a full charge for work, can't it wait?" Gail replied lightly.

"I guess it can but I'd really rather not have to wait another hour to have my phone back."

Gail picked up on the tension in the brunette's voice so she abandoned getting ready to instead stand in front of her girlfriend. Holly had her dying phone in a death grip and closer to her face than one would with just casual playing. The pathologist had gotten sucked into a new gaming app and had been playing it every chance she got, which would explain the edginess. It was cute she had to admit, but it was keep Holly away from her and putting the brunette on the frustrated gamer edge.

"Take the charger Lunchbox" she tried a smile.

Holly must have died again because she met the blue gaze with a harsh breath threw her nose.

Which only made her cuter in Gail's opinion. She waited for the pouting woman to plug in her phone before sitting in her lap, forcing Holly to accept the lightness of her girlfriend and let escape a smile.

"You are such an adorable nerd" Gail mused and planted a kiss on Holly's nose.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve snickered as he watched his sister leave the check-out line in favour of looking over the movies, this had been going on for the past month and the gorgeous brunette behind the counter was one hundred and ten percent the reason. The brunette, Holly as her name tag provided, had started working evening and nights instead of the mornings and days like she did during the summer. During the summer Gail could avoid her almost entirely, the blonde refused to make the trip from the AC in the car to the AC in the store, -and that was when she got up before noon- but now that the weather was cooling down, there weren't any excuse. As big brother Steve would practically drag her to the store whenever there needed to be a run, but Gail always found a way to escape before it was their turn.

"Ooo, are we having people over?" Holly teased as she scanned and bagged the bag of snap peas.

"How do you know they aren't for me?" Steve smiled back.

"Because I have it on good authority that neither of you buy green things, especially on movie night."

"Rude. Maybe I should use another counter, the service over here is terrible." he mocked offence with a hand over his chest.

Holly laughed. "And yet you keep coming back."

Steve went to open his mouth but closed it quickly.

"That's what I thought" the brunette smirked. "That will be 30 bucks even."

He pulled out his card, "how much crap did Gail put in the cart?"

"Gail's here?" Holly's change in demeanor at the drop of his sisters name didn't go unnoticed and he smirked as an idea hit him.

It wasn't a one sided crush as Gail insisted it was, he'd seen them interact -the very few times he'd gotten the blonde to stay- and it would be embarrassing if it wasn't heart wrenchingly adorable. Gail would get all quiet and blushy and defensive, Holly would stuttered and avoided eye contact as much as possible. And the thing got got him the most was that neither of them could see it, so he decided to change it.

"Yeah she pulled out of the line to stare at the same movie title instead of making a fool of herself in front of you." Steve smiled at the deer-caught-in-headlights thing the brunette had going on.

"W-why would she do that?" she asked as she watched the receipt print.  
"How about I give you her number and you can ask her" he didn't wait for an answer and just slid a piece of paper onto the conveyor belt and walked to the awkward blonde, bags in hand.

Holly stood there dumbfounded as she watched the siblings push each other with their shoulders, the smaller blonde looked angry. Gail probably saw the number he gave her and was upset, maybe she shouldn't text her. _Yeah I probably shouldn't._

~  
It'd been a week since he had given the number to the med student and he still hadn't gotten any excited Gail calls or texts. And Steve was certain he would have gotten _something_ if Holly had talked to her. He normally would have brought it up with the blonde but knew if he did she'd break something of his, -whether that be a body part or a possession- especially if she wasn't floating in the air about talking to Holly. So it'd have to be the brunette he'd have to approach, which has brought him back at the store for movie night snacks.

"Dr. Stewart, how have you been feeling?" Steve asked in his best concerned doctor voice.

Holly smiled upon hearing the familiar voice. "I've been pretty well, thanks for asking Officer Peck. How've you been? It's been awhile since you last stocked up, I'm a tad concerned for your health."

"Well I figured if I didn't come in here that Gail would make the run but apparently she has friends scared enough to do it for her." He casually answered, peering up to see her reaction. Holly must have been working on controlling herself, she had a really good poker face going, and if he wasn't raised to be aware of these things he would have missed the split second of hesitation.

"Scared of her?"

"Oh man I totally forgot, you haven't seen the Gail everyone knows and fears"

Holly corked an eye brow. Steve straightened out his shirt, puffed out his chest and as if he was introducing boxers into a ring he stated. "My baby sister is known as the Ice Queen among her friends, she is not one to mess with, she can murder anyone with just one glare."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Gail?"

Steve laughed and rolled his sleeve up higher, revealing a monstrous bruise. Holly's eyes bugged out a bit causing another round of laughter from the strawberry blond. "And that was only because I didn't pass her the cheese puffs the second she asked."

"The Gail you know would blow her friends minds. I honestly don't think they'd believe me if I told them the effect you have on her" he continued as he rifled through his wallet.

"And what affect would that be?"

"That you turn her into a regular teen girl. Nothing but a blushing fool who crushes from afar." he stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Which is why I've got to ask, why haven't I gotten an over the moon text from teen Gail?"

"I, uh. I just" she struggled to find words, the news of Gail blushing because of her had taken melted brain cell.

"I know, you two are very oblivious to what's happening, which is why I'm making the push because it's getting ridiculous." Steve winked. "So since her number did nothing and she's never coming in here to ask you out I will give you her work hours. Ok?"

Holly nodded.

"And you'll buck up and ask her out right?"

Another nod. As he gathered the bags of junk food Steve told her when and where Gail worked, only leaving when Holly promised she have talked to Gail sometime within the week. Otherwise she'd be paying for the next movie night and he'd be dragging the brunette over to join.

"Dov, I'm not doing that."

The lanky man groaned something that she didn't quite catch and Gail replied with a swift smack across the side of his head. Holly stifled a laugh, -Steve was right about her not knowing Gail- the blonde hadn't noticed her yet and she wanted to keep it that way, well at least until she was closer to the counter. She was sure she wouldn't be able to move if Gail paid any attention to her before it was her turn.

It'd been three days since she had seen Steve, five minutes since she'd last talk to him, and the pep talk he gave her was starting to wear off. Holly mentally cursed this Dov guy, he was holding up the line and she was loosing the little confidence she had. A man yelled next and with a quick glance she found he was looking right at her.

Holly stumbled over to the balding man, who welcomed her with a warm fatherly smile. "What can I get ya, darlin?"

She glanced at Gail quickly. "I, um, I haven't decided yet" it came out more like a question than a statement and Holly cringed.

"Here to see Gail?" Oliver gave her a knowing smile.

Holly hesitated but nodded, looking to her feet to hide the heat on her cheeks.  
"I'll tell you what, how about I take your order, tell her I'm going to the bathroom and she'll have to fill it out." Oliver -as the tag on his shirt said- winked.

"You don't have to, it's reall-" but she was cut off by a roar of laughter coming from her right -Dov and a few others- that was cut short by an icy glare from the blonde.  
"There's no use in trying to change my mind, Steve asked me to make sure this happens and I am fully behind it. So what would you like Holly?"

She was stunned for all of two seconds, of course Steve would have backup. So she ordered a coffee and doughnut and stood off to the side to wait. And as discussed Oliver leaned over to Gail, said something that caused her to frown and he disappeared into the back. Holly kept her head down, telling herself she was super interested in the pastries on display and not at all starting to freak out.

The soft mumbled voice she'd come to know called out her order in a more commanding I'm-so-done-with-this-day voice, it was interesting to say the least.  
Holly took one last deep breath and stepped forward, catching the blue eyes she'd been dreaming about for months and everything she'd prepared to say dissipated as pink stained Gail's fair skin.

"Holly, h-hey"

"Hey"

Gail set the coffee on the counter close to the brunette. "Hey."

Holly smiled, "you said that already."

She looked down, almost like she was berating herself. "You know it sounded familiar."

They were silent for a minute, both avoiding eye contact but neither making a move to leave. Holly noticed the table closest to the counter, the one Dov and presumably the rest of Gail's friends sat, was quiet. Some were looking and the others leaned in as close as they could, all waiting in anticipation for the unknown.

"Your friends aren't very subtle are they?" Holly smirked.

Gail stood straight up, glancing at Holly before turning around and pointing to the table of subject. "How any of you think you are going to be detectives, let alone cops is beyond me." she snarled. Then added a growled 'butt out' and turned back to the brunette.

"What else did you order?"

"A doughnut. Surprise me with whatever kind." Holly smiled. She was starting to feel a bit more confident, this was the first time she'd seen the blonde since Steve told her about the 'Holly affect' -as he put it- and she could see what he was talking about. It quelled -most of- her fears. Holly watched as Gail raked over the doughnut selection, and she was not checking her out while doing so. Definitely not, what so ever.

"So did Steven send you or is this a coincidence?"

"He didn't send me per se." Holly started rocking from her heels to the tip on her toes.

Gail looked her over questionably. "Per se?"

"This was the only way I could talk to you"

"You, you wanted to talk to me?" Gail's cheeks set ablaze as she wrapped the chosen doughnut.

 _Well there goes the confidence._

"Yes… I wanted-um, I was wondering i-if you wanted to go out.. sometime."Holly stuttered. At this point she was happy she even got the words out, her palms felt like they were dripping sweat and all she could hear was her heartbeat. And by the look in Gail's beautiful face she was going through the same motions.  
"Does Thursday work for you?"

Holly nodded quickly, she was supposed to work that night but that didn't matter, right now all she could think about was how she was going on a date with Gail.

Gail giggled, "I have to get back to work. This has put a huge dent in my rep, and I'm probably never going to hear the end of this" Holly dropped her gaze to her shoes.

Holly's chin was lifted by a single pale finger and was faced with a grin the took her breath away. " _But,_ I'm really glad you dropped by."

With her hands planted firmly on the counter between them and nothing but desire driving her, Holly leaned in and brushed her lips against Gail's ever so slightly. "I'll see you later lover girl."

And as quick as the kiss lasted, she was gone, leaving behind a paralyzed -with every nerve on fire- blonde and her howling friends.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright, Teddy is it?" She looked to the ball of fluff in her arms. "Yeah, Teddy. Anyway, when we get home you have to be extra cute and be on your best behaviour for at least a few hours. Your adoption is kind of on a whim and I'm not totally sure your other mom will be thrilled. Okay?"

Teddy just gave her a blank stare, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he panted. It was hot and Gail couldn't blame him, but she could blame him for his breath, which was as bad as puppy breath could get.

"You need things." She stated mostly to herself. How was she going to get the supplies without leaving him home alone, and not taking him with her. It was too hot for a puppy to sit in a car and she didn't trust him alone in the house -also if Holly came home to a puppy she'd be dead.

Walking up to the house Gail noticed her girlfriends car parked in the driveway.

"Ok so we have less time than I originally thought. Cute and cuddly Teddy, cute and cuddly." She prepared the puppy but it was mostly to stall.

They hadn't talked about getting a dog -or any kind of pet- but the look on the kids face broke her and she couldn't help but take one. She knew Holly loved dogs, the brunette doesn't remember a time her parents didn't have one and she'd commented on missing the companionship. So she wouldn't be too mad, right?

Gail took a deep breath and went inside, the pup tucked in one arm. "Hey babe, I've uh, please don't be mad."

She could hear the brunette rustling around in the living room. "I was gonna say about the same to you. Do you want to go first or shall I?"

Gail kicked off her shoes and added them to the pile by the door. She was glad Teddy was so docile and was perfectly happy to hang in the blondes arm and watch, panting away. She felt kinda bad for him, having all that fur must really suck in this weather.

Gail decided to just jump in and say it. "On a scale from one to ten how mad would you be if I told you I got a puppy?" She asked hopefully and took the few steps to join her girlfriend in the living room.

Holly started laughing. And not just a chuckle, it was a deep belly laugh, one that had her doubled over and confused the hell out of Gail. That was until she was standing behind the couch and saw the cause of the rustling. There stood a brown, fluffy puppy that looked an awful lot like Teddy and it clicked. Holly got a puppy from the same kids down the street that she did, damn those kids are good. Gail joined in the brunettes laughter and put Teddy on the couch.

As the two sobered up Holly turned to her, "are we going to keep both of them or take one back?"

"Two puppies is a lot"

Holly rounded the couch and picked up Gail's hands, holding them in both of hers. "Yes but neither of us can choose between the fluff you brought in and Chewie. Besides they'll be good for one another."

She smirked and pulled the brunette closer "what kinda name is Chewie?"

"It's short for Chewbarka" Holly gave her a lopsided smile as the blonde giggled. The name was the biggest reason she'd chosen him, she knew how much her girlfriend loved Star Wars and it'd probably take some sting out of the surprise. Not that she needed that anymore.

"They actually do kinda look like wookies or teddy bears, which is the fluffs name. Teddy" Gail smiled, a new twinkling light in her eyes.

Holly couldn't focus anymore and leaned in the last few inches to catch Gail's lips mid sentence. She could feel the blondes smile against her own and then as it slowly melted away the longer they stayed like that. Their lips moved perfectly together, like a beautifully choreographed dance they'd been doing their whole lives.

Gail pulled away slowly, a mischievous grin playing on her tingling lips. "Fine we can keep both. But no sleeping in the bed and you are picking up 90% of the poop." She emphasized with a pointing finger.


	16. Chapter 16

Gail rolled out of Holly's arms and off the bed, -literally rolled off- making the brunette giggle.

"What are doing?" She asked amused.

"I'm going to be falling asleep soon and it's cold." Gail explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Standing she scooped the room to find what she was looking for.

"Then why'd you get out of bed?" Holly was perplexed. If Gail was cold and about to sleep why leave the warmth of the bed stark naked? She would never understand how that woman's brain worked, but it did keep things interesting, so she'd never have to worry about boredom. She watched as the blonde carefully walked around the bed and to the trail of clothes.

"Ah hah!" Gail exclaimed before rushing into the bathroom and out of the pathologists sight. There were a few grunts and what sounded like jumping before the blonde returned with a satisfied smile, and warring a pair of batman socks.

Gail quickly jumped back onto the bed, climbing over her girlfriend and under the blanket. "Now I'm ready for bed."

"What's with the socks babe?" Holly couldn't help asking as she pulled the blonde back against her, lacing their bodies together again.

Gail pulled away enough to see her girlfriends face, "because it's cold Holly. Duh." And with a kiss to stop the laughter Gail laid back down, snuggling her nose back into the brunettes neck with a smile plastered on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hols, it's me." Steve said as he threw another rock into the lake. He shook his head as it didn't skip like he wanted it to.

"I want to tell you but I don't know if I'm ready for you to know." Holly replied as she watched her rock skip three times and sink. Turning to Steve who was pouting now.

"It's unfair how good you are at this, I have no chance of winning."

"You only find it unfair because you suck." She stuck her tongue out and he pushed her shoulder. Which set her off balance and Holly went tumbling into the water.

"Steve" Holly yelled when she caught her breath. The blonde bent over laughing. "You have to the count of three to jump in before I make you." Holly warned as she trended water.

Steve didn't move, "you're all talk Stewart."

"One." She spoke firmly.

"Two."

He raised his eyebrows and lost his smile as he noticed her seriousness.

"Three." She yelled and swam towards the dock. But before she started the climb there was a huge slash beside her and then Steve was pulling her under.

Swimming back to the top she splashed the blonde, "you are such an ass."

"A fine ass." He gleamed and rubbed his eyes

"Case and point."

"If you had such a problem with it you'd have left a long time ago." Steve winked and started to swim away from the dock. Holly was pushed in while still wearing her shirt so she pealed it off and threw it onto the dock with a loud thump. Then she heard a whistle.

"I admire your bravery Nerd, people usually wait until dark to skinny dip." Came a very familiar voice from atop the dock, she was out of view but Holly knew who it was.

"You wish I was." Holly said and shifted to float on her back, bathing in the heat from the sun. When she opened her eyes again she saw a certain long haired blonde sitting on the the edge of the dock, dipping her toes in the water and starring intently at her. Holly smiled when Gail blushed and looked to the sky, averting her longing stare.

"Going to join sis or are you just going to stare?" Steve yelled from the middle of the lake.

"I'm good here." She yelled back.

As time went on, Holly and Steve playing in the water, racing, breath hold contests, swimming around, Gail just watched. Surprised really that she hadn't been pulled in, yet. She decided to sun bathe, maybe add a little colour to her pale white complexion. So she laid out Holly's towel and took off her clothes, revealing her new bathing suit.

Holly tried not to stare, she tried to stop the heat that ran through her, tried to stop her wandering thoughts but it was of no use. She dunked her head under the water to try and clear her mind but when she came back up for air the blonde haired girl was applying sunblock.

Gail caught her stare and smirked. Holly could feel her face flush as her ears began to burn.

"Hey nerd could you get my back? I can't reach." Gail asked holding up the bottle of sunscreen.

"Uh. Yeah. S-sure."

Holly swam to the dock and pulled herself up, Gail licked her lips. She took a second to dry her face and hands on Steve's towel. Gail laid down, closing her eyes. _Don't check her out and don't be a creep, she's your best friends sister. She's innocently asked for help nothing more. Be cool and don't be a creep._ Holly picked up the cool bottle and squeezed some of the lotion into her hand. Looking back to Gail she swallowed. She bend down to her knees and started to rub the sunblock into Gail's back, her very soft back.

A pale hand reached back and undid the string, "tan lines right?" Gail smirked.

Holly looked up, sending a prayer to any god listening. Her mouth was dry and she could feel her palms starting to clam up so she stood.

"All done." She managed to say before diving back into the water. She needed to cool off, and not just because of the summer air.

The rest of the day was spent at the lake, in and out of the water until after sunset when they walked back to the house. Gail went to bed early so Holly and Steve decided to hang out on the deck with a couple of beers.

"You have no chance with her." Holly laughed.

"Have you seen me? Of course I have a chance." Steve said gesturing over his body. That only brought on a new round of laughter from the brunette.

"Yes I've seen you but you still have no chance. She's been with Derek since the beginning of time, there's no way she'd throw it all away for a fling with you. Even if you are hot."

Steve held a hand over his heart, "I can die having lived a full life. Holly Stewart called me hot."

She hit his arm causing him to spill a bit of beer onto the hardwood. "Oh shut it Peck."

"Make me."

"This is how kissing begins in movies, no thank you." Holly held her hands up.

"I would have to agree on that. No offence." Steve replied with a chuckle.

Holly smiled, "absolutely none taken."

They fell silent, looking at the starlit sky. Holly was in awe, she had never seen so many stars in her life.

"Holly, I know you said you might not be ready to tell me but I just want you to know that nothing you tell me will change anything." Steve said low, not looking away from the night sky. "Unless you killed someone, I might have to turn you in. But on the other hand, no. I'd be happy to help expose of a body for you."

Holly laughed, the alcohol must be kicking in real nice for her friend. After the joke settled she replied seriously.

"I know but once I tell you it'll be real." She almost whispered.

"I understand."

"I feel really bad about it though and kinda want to talk about it but it'd be weird. You know?" Holly gushes as her thoughts raced.

Steve smiled and turned to her, "no I don't know."

Holly's face scrunched up in frustration.

"Well I'm going to go to bed and let you huff this out in pease. Goodnight Hols."

"Night Steve. Remember to grab some water to counteract the alcohol."

When the blonde was out of ear shot she groaned. Loudly. Why was this happening to her? She was a good person right? So what did she do to deserve this!?

"Why?" Holly groaned to the sky, dragging out the syllable.

Holly was the first one up, -or so she thought- and decided to be nice and make breakfast. Eggs, bacon and toast for herself and Steve and waffles and bacon for Gail.

She took a tray into Steve's room to find the bed empty, guess he's out. Looking at the time -10 am- she thought if she should wake the blonde haired girl. On one hand it was too early and Gail would have her head if woken before noon, on the other hand it's for food and it's not terribly early.

Slowly opening the door Holly tip toed into the room, with a quick glance she took in it's inhabitants.

Gail looked so peaceful. Her cheeks were rosie, her long blonde hair was all over the place and she was cuddled up with a pillow. Gail looked like a sleeping toddler. A very adorable, very beautiful toddler. _This is the kind of thing creeps do Holly._ With a shake of her head Holly placed the tray on Gail's night stand and walked out.

She was in the middle of doing dishes when she felt someone press their body against hers. As pale arms wrapped around her midsection it clicked that the hugger was Gail and she froze. The blonde laid her head on Holly's shoulder with her nose buried in her hair.

"Thank you for the food, it was very tasty." Gail's voice was small, still laced with sleep.

"You're welcome." Holly mumbled. Gail took one last breath before letting go and taking place beside the brunette to dry and put away the dishes.

Steve came in the door as Gail put away the last dish.

"Is that my sister putting away dishes? Moms never going to believe it." He teased. Gail glared daggers at him.

"I made you breakfast but you were out so it's cold." Holly gestured to the plate on the counter. Gail hadn't noticed the plate earlier or else she would have taken the bacon.

The blue eyed girl smiled, "she made me breakfast too."

Steve's brows furrowed. "You look happy that she made you eggs. Have you changed your mind about them or something?"

Her smile grew, "god no. Holly made me waffles." She said fondly.

Holly's cheeks grew hot at the sound of Gail saying her name. She loved the nicknames -Gail only gave nicknames to things she really liked- but there was something about the way the blonde said her name.

"I missed out on the famous Stewart waffles?" Steve exclaimed. Gail nodded excitedly.

During the many hours of video games Steve noticed the looks the girls shared, he had caught the stares before but never this many. The two flirted all the time, for years even, so at first he didn't think anything of it. But lately it felt different. Like it wasn't playful when they flirted anymore, there was meaning behind it. So when Holly announced she was going for a walk or something of the sorts he jumped at the opportunity to be along with her. Knowing Gail would never volunteer to do such a thing.

The walk turned into more of a hike, the two friends got lost in time as they joked and talked about nothing in particular. It fell into a comfortable silence as they took in the view of the lake and forestry.

"Is it Gail?" Steve asked and took a drink of his water. Holly's eyes got big and her breath caught in her throat. How did he know?

He chuckled, "future detective. I'm not blind or stupid."

Holly turned to face him, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Steve asked confused.

"For liking your sister, it makes things weird." she explained looking away, unable to keep eye contact.

"It doesn't make things weird, Hols. I'm not upset. I've actually been waiting for over a year now for you two to realize this, the long lustful looks and flirting is getting ridiculously out of hand. Especially as of late."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Steve smiled, "I'm talking about things like the sunscreen and Gail doing dishes, the batting lesson, you playing video games. But most of all, the stares. Good god do you two need a room." Realizing what he had just said his face scrunched up, making Holly laugh.

"Well it's never going to happen so you don't have to vomit at the thought Detective." Holly started back down the path they had just come up from. The sun was starting to set so if they started back now they would probably make it back to the house before dark. Steve took one last long look at the view and then ran to catch up with the brunette.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked again, you obviously are blind and need a new prescription."

Holly laughed.

Arriving at the house Steve suddenly remembered he had to go for the night, something about a date. Holly didn't buy it but there wasn't anything she could do. She was going to be alone with Gail for who knew how long into the next day.

Gail stayed in the living room, lounging on the couch and playing video games as Holly cooked. She probably hadn't moved since she first sat down that morning. Every time Holly glanced at the blonde she noticed her watching her cook.

Holly made the two of them plates and was about to tell Gail when she noticed her already on her way.

"Do you want to watch something while we eat?" Gail asked walking into the kitchen.

"Sure, what're you thinking?"

She thought for a moment, "I don't really care. You choose."

Holly started flipping through channels and had settled with a random movie when Gail sat down beside her. Close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off of her. Normally she wouldn't have thought anything of it, -maybe just hopes- but now that Steve had planted the thought she was hyper aware of the blonde and what she did.

Holly could feel her gaze and tried to ignore it. She was doing well until Gail brought her hand up to Holly's jaw and swiped her thumb across her tan cheek. She could feel her them redden and hoped Gail didn't notice the shiver that ran through her.

"You had something." She whispered, her hand still holding Holly's jaw. An explosion sounded from the tv causing the blonde to jump and retract her hand.

They watched with few comments. During a commercial Gail got up and grabbed them a few beers and a bag of popcorn. The movie Holly chose was kinda cheesy and very predictable but it was entertaining enough. It was something she could do and just shut down for a while.

"Is it because I'm Steve's sister?" Gail asked out of the blue.

Holly turned her head, Gail seemed deep in thought.

"Is what because you're Steve's sister?"

"Is that why it'll never happen? Because it'd be too weird for you?" She looked at her hands as she began to play with the rip in her shorts.

"You aren't making much sense, Gail. You have to fill me in on the first half of the conversation as I'm pretty sure it was in your head." Holly tried to lighten the air but to no effect. The blonde only grew more nervous now that she had to actually say the words.

"Steve pocket dialled me when you guys were on your hike. I didn't hear much, just a little bit. Particularly the part about needing a room and never gonna happen" she drifted off at the end.

"Oh." Was all Holly could say. _Fuck_ she thought to herself, this was exactly what she was hoping would never happen. Things would never be the same, Gail was going to be weirded out and they wouldn't be able to be in the same room together.

"I'm sorry for ease dropping. I couldn't help myself."

Holly waved her off, "it's fine. I would have done the same thing."

There was a minute of silence before Gail spoke up, asking the question again. "So is it because of Steve or?"

Holly took a deep breath. _Screw it._

"He said he's ok, so no. It's not because of Steve. I said that because you and I are friends and I don't want things to be weird, which is now thrown out the window seeing as you know. I don't want things to change, I'm fine and this'll blow over and it's cool. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anyth-"

Holly was speaking a mile a minute and she really needed to stop so Gail did the only thing she could think of. She kissed her. Which was something she'd imagined happening in many ways but this was not one, not that she'd complain. Gail had finally felt the lips she'd been dreaming of for years against her own. It wasn't long, barely more then three seconds but it sent fireworks through her entire being. Making her heart race faster then it'd ever gone and her lips burned in delight.

Finally opening her eyes Gail was met with a lopsided smile.

"You kisses me." Holly grinned.

"That I did." Gail met the brunette's smile. "You needed to stop talking."

"I'm glad you stopped me." Holly's eye had a new light in them, something Gail couldn't quite place but it seemed like a good thing.

"So I know you said never but-"

It was Holly's turn to interrupt with a kiss so she pulled Gail by her shirt and leaned in. It started out soft, exploring and learning the others lips. Gail brought her hand up to cup Holly's cheek, brushing her thumb over the soft skin. She parted her lips, giving Holly access. Gail moaned as Holly's tongue explored her mouth and her hand tangled in the long blonde hair. Needing air Gail decided to pull away and kiss down the brunette's neck, making a path down to her exposed shoulder. She sucked on her pulse point which elicited a moan from Holly and a tug to her hair. Gail smiled and moved back up to meet brown eyes, which were darker then usual and glossed over with arousal.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes." Holly giggled.


	18. Chapter 18

Gail knocked on the bathroom door, "hey Trace I need your help. There's this creep that won't leave me alo-" she got cut off when the door swung open not revealing her friend. She was easily pulled into the bathroom due to her tipsy -more than tipsy- state. After straightening out she got a good look at the person who was not Traci. Gail was stunned for a moment, it was the girl she'd been admiring the whole night. The gorgeous brunette with the lopsided grin that sent fireflies through her stomach. The girl who had her burning with jealousy as she sexily danced with someone who wasn't her.

"What're you doing?" she spat the question.

"You said there was a creep and I might not be Trace but I could help. If you want." the brunette suddenly seemed self conscious and looked to the floor.

"If you're up for pretending to be my girlfriend then sure."

Her head popped up, her cheeks were flushed. "Y-your girlfriend?" This girl seemed a lot more confident than this when she was grinding with some redhead. Gail wondered what had gotten her so shy.

"Yeah, I told him I'm gay and he didn't believe me so I said that my girlfriend was in the bathroom." she explained. "I'm Gail by the way."

"Holly"

Gail smiled. There was a moment of silence as the two looked each other over. Suddenly there was a bang at the door, pulling them out of their gaze.

"Hey blondie, you in there?" a man's voice slurred loudly as he continued to slam a fist against the door.

She looked to Holly, silently asking if she was in or not. The brunette intertwined their fingers and started for the door. "Oh, one thing." Holly stopped in front of her and timidly ran her long fingers through Gail's short blonde hair, effectively messing it up and then did the same to her own. She pulled the one corner of her shirt up and slipped her hand into Gail's again. Gail marveled at the contrast of their skin, hers was so much more pale compared to the brunette's tan skin.

Gail opened the door to find the drunken creep leaning in the doorway, waiting.

"Told you."

"I saw her earlier, dancing with some redhead. There's no way she's your girlfriend blondie." he pointed an accusing finger at Holly with a satisfied smirk.

"She likes to dace." Gail shrugged.

The creep raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying into it. "Without her girlfriend and all over someone else?"

Gail was at a loss for words, unable to think of a reply. Seeing this Holly piped up, "she doesn't like to dance. Isn't that right babe?" When she finished she ran her nose along Gail's jaw and kissed behind her ear, making a shiver run down her back.

She didn't trust her voice so she nodded her agreement, hoping he would take it and leave. Well the gods must have been on Gail's side because he scoffed and turned away, throwing an 'I'll be watching you' over his shoulder.  
Happy with the distance Gail spoke "would you mind keeping the act up?" and added a babe teasingly with a smile. Holly smiled back.

"Spending the rest of the night pretending to be your girlfriend? No I wouldn't mind at all." she replied with a glint in her hypnotizing brown eyes. Gail was lost in awe before Holly pulled her out of it with a tug on their clasped hands. Drinks, just what she needed.

After a few shots of tequila they settled down in the basement, where the music was quite enough she could hear herself think and more importantly she could hear her 'girlfriend' if they were close enough. So not only was Gail sitting in Holly's lap to keep up appearances, but she also got to have the brunette breathing in her ear so they could talk. They sat in an old recliner with Gail leaning into Holly, flying in the clouds from the sent of each other as she played with Holly's -very- soft hair.

Gail found herself getting braver as the alcohol kicked in and started to kiss the girl's neck. She'd been wanting to do it the entire night and it was right there, begging for her to taste it. Heat ran through her when Holly moaned and so she continued with a bite, quickly running her tongue over the crescent to lessen the sting. Gail swung her left leg over so she could straddle the brunette and looked into darkened brown eyes.

"You're really trying to sell this aren't you?" Holly asked breathlessly.

Gail smirked, "nothing to sell nerd. I've been wanting to do this all night."

She licked her lips and smiled. "I'm glad you said that." And before Gail could ask why she was being pulled down into a kiss. Yep, just as she thought. Holly was delicious and intoxicating and soft and she was going to be in trouble with this one.


	19. Chapter 19

Gail was staring out the window of the cruiser. It had bee a long day and all she wanted to do was to go home and crawl in bed with her girlfriend. But alas there she was, in the cruiser with Chris, grumpily looking out the window and hoping and praying nothing happened in the next five minutes.

"What's got you extra grumpy?" Chris asked quickly looking to his pouting partner.

"It's been a long, long day and I get to go home and shovel snow for at least an hour." She deadpanned.

"But you don't work tomorrow why not just do it then?"

"How dense are you? Drop dead gorgeous brunette, super nerd, very smart, doctor. Ringing an bells? God Chris you're supposed to be a cop." Gail said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh. Right." he said a little embarrassed. "But why not do it in the morning?" Chris looked to Gail.

"Well for one I hate mornings, you should know this too, secondly I would have to get up early and I don't want to wake Holly. She's been very tired recently."

Chris nodded along and smiled at the blonde's affectionate tone.

"Well we should get you back to the station then, your shift is now officially over and you have a date with a shovel." he laughed to himself. Gail ignored that last remark, too tried.

They didn't say another word the rest of the drive. When in the division 15 parking lot they said their good nights and parted ways. Gail climbed in her car, not even going to change into day clothes, and immediately turned the heat on full blast, fuck it was cold. Alright Peck just and hour and a half until you can cuddle up next to Holly and go off to dreamland, you can do this. Gail thought to herself. Thankfully it had stopped snowing by the time she got home.

As she thought it had taken just over an hour, but what she didn't predict was just how biting cold it was. she almost felt bad sliding in next to a sleeping Holly.

"Holy fuck babe you're freezing." The pathologist mummerd in concern.

"Sorry. I tried to warm up before getting in but I couldn't wait any longer." Gail said in a low sleepy voice.

"It's ok, come here." Holly pulled her girlfriend close, pressing her warm body to Gail's cold and kissed her shoulder.

Gail was watching crappy daytime TV when she heard the door open.

"You better be half way naked by the time I get up these stairs!" Holly yelled

Gail's eyes widened, what had she done to deserve this? She thought confused and excitedly, and pulled off her loose fitted t-shirt.  
"I don't mean to question this but is there any particular reason for this?" the officer asked loudly.

"The driveway was perfect this morning. I thought I would have to shovel, but you so generously did it and it was freezing last night and you must have been exhausted. So I'm showing my appreciation." Holly finished the last part in Gail's ear. Earning her a soft purr from the blonde.

"I should shovel more often then" Gail replied, her eyes glazed over.


	20. Chapter 20

"No!" Gail yelled and tried to pull the brunette out of the way. She was stupid, so so stupid. She'd thought it would be safe to have a drink or two, that she wouldn't be found that quickly and she'd have time to get back to the van.

Gail had planned it perfectly. She'd go to a random bar twenty minutes away, have a few celebratory drinks by herself, and meet Eric-no Chris across the street in the van and they'd go home. That wasn't quite what played out though. After her first shot she was swept into conversation with hands down the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. And away went the plan, the minutes, all safety and rules, away went the hour.

She tried to pull Holly to the floor, to get her out of harms way, but she was too late. The shot had been fired and it was aimed at them. The intent was to hit Gail, she knew the boy who pulled the trigger, she had betrayed him and his so called family. It was why she was going home, mission complete.

The room erupted into screams and slams of furniture, people suddenly sober, scrambling to get out. Gail hardly heard any of it, it was all blurred out background noise. Chris had the kid on the floor before she could register doing it herself, all she could think about was Holly, her only instinct to make sure she was okay and keep her safe.

So she did just that. Gail fell to her knees, placed two fingers to Holly's neck to cheek for a pulse while she looked for the source of blood, a bullet wound. "Holly." She tapped the brunette's cheek to get her attention. "Holly, talk to me. You need to stay awake."

"I knew getting shot hurt," Holly whizzed, "but wow. T-they really weren't kidding about the pain."

"Preaching to the choir, sister." Gail chuckled. She'd found the bullet wound and began applying pressure.

"Yeah?" Holly's eyes fluttered open, a grimacing smile trying to play it light.

"Twice. Once in the lower caff when I was seven, my brother was just learning to shoot and he's an idiot. And another in the hip, drug deal gone wrong." Gail tried to keep it light. It seemed to be how Holly wanted to play it out and she'd respect it, plus it was easier for herself. Gail wouldn't know how else to keep her talking if they had to be serious.

"How's she looking?" Chris asked from above them. He held the kid by the handcuffs, a stern mask set in place on his face. Gail liked to tease him about that look, his cop face she called it.

"He got her in the shoulder, I can't tell how the bleeding is besides a fuck ton." Gail replied, unconsciously putting more pressure to the area. Holly sputtered a laugh and Gail looked on with overwhelming concern when it turned into a coughing fit. "Have you called EMS yet?"

"Of course. They should be here any minute."

"Good." Gail nodded. She turned her attention back to the beautiful woman who had stupidly taken a bullet for her. "You hear that? You ride is on it's way."

Holly's jaw was tight, she ground her teeth in an attempt to hold back her pain, but she smiled for Gail.

"They're gonna give you some really nice drugs, and patch up your idiotic decision to take a bullet for a stranger."

"The hero thing doesn't do it for you, Charlotte?" Holly hushed her faux disappointment.

Gail half winced at the name. She'd gotten use to introducing herself as Charlotte, use to being someone else, and it didn't even occur to her to use her real name when meeting Holly. Gail had been there for a couple drinks in the first place, so why would any of it matter? It wasn't the time to clear anything up though. "I tend to go for the librarian type."

"So you're telling me I did all this for nothing?" The brunette smirked playfully, gesturing with her right hand to point out all of the blood pouring from her left shoulder.

Gail shrugged. "Looks like it."

"Damn." She dropped her hand back onto the gross wooden floor of the bar. There was a moment of thought, a pause where neither spoke or looked at one another, before Holly rolled her head back to gaze at the blonde. "Would it help if I said I usually wear glasses?"

"Maybe a little." Gail winked, an amused grin dared to make an appearance.

"I also read for fun, y'know. And-" Holly was cut off by another round of coughs, stealing all air from her lungs.

The paramedics came rushing in then and took over Gail's job. She watched helplessly, just a step away as they quickly checked her over and then lifted her onto a gurney. She stayed in step with them, listening intently to everything they reported into their radios, but once they lifted Holly into the back of the ambulance her stomach dropped. Holly was being taken to the hospital and she probably wouldn't get to see her until after her surgery, and even then she didn't know how that would happen because she never got a last name.

Holly weakly waved to Gail, a soft drowsy smile on her lips, just as they closed the doors. And just like that the first person Gail genuinely liked was gone.

"You coming, Gail?" Chris called from the car that was to take them back home.

She looked to her blood covered hands, her blood stained clothes, and took a shaky breath. "Yeah."

If there was one task she hated it was waiting for results at the lab. Unless desk didn't count, desk was ultimately her lest favourite, she detested it. But the lab, she also hated the lab. It felt like a hospital, not many windows but brightly lit, you could never tell how much time passed, and the people, the doctors were horribly boring. Everything about it was dull. Even watching autopsies. The guts and everything would be a lot cooler if the person preforming it was better.

But there she was, on her way to a Doctor Stewart to wait -all day if she had to- for some answers for Traci. Gail followed the receptionists instructions, second floor, room 206. She knocked on the door as she entered, not caring if she interrupted, she just wanted to get it over with.

"Doctor Stewart?" Gail asked, looking to her hands as she unwrapped a piece of gum. The room stunk and it made her scrunch her nose a little, hopeful the minty gum would help a bit.

"That's me, what can I do for you Officer?"A smooth voice answered in that happy-to-help way that always got on Gail's nerves.

"I'm going to be sitt-" Gail finished with the gum and turned up to to meet the pathologist when she cut off. The woman stood before her had turned around to also look at her mid sentence, going from jealous worthy dark hair to someone she never thought she'd see again. Someone she thought of for months, day and night. Someone she wondered about mindlessly in passing. Someone who had once taken up every dream. "Holly?" She stated in a breathless whisper.

Recognition flashed across the doctor's face, "Charlotte."

Like she had six months prior, when covered in blood and worried for a life, Gail winced at the name. At Holly calling her by her undercover name. "It's actually Gail..."

"Oh." Holly looked confused. Was the blonde woman not who she thought she was?

"I was Charlotte when we met." Gail was quick to get the smile back to the brunette's lips. "I was on a UC. Actually I was at the bar to quickly celebrate before going home, but a pretty girl distracted me and I ended up staying a little later, and then she decided to get shot. It was a pretty traumatic night."

"Sounds like it." Holly's cheeks were lit with a light pink.

Gail wondered further into the office and took a look around. It was different than all of the other autopsy offices she'd been in, it had a vibe to it, a feeling that relaxed her. It was minimally decorated, a painting here and there, a plant or two, a small desk with next to nothing on it. Gail liked it. She went and sat behind the desk, assuming that Holly was going straight for the carefully laid out skeleton on the brightly lit table.

"How's the shoulder?" She watched Holly snap on latex gloves.

Holly instinctively rolled her left shoulder. "It's good. Healed well, hasn't hurt in months."

The day went on smoothly. Gail didn't hesitate in asking questions on what Holly was doing, they chatted absently, they even had lunch together. It was by far that best she'd ever spent in the underground of the lab.

"Char-Gail," Holly corrected herself for the umpteenth time that day, "wold you um..." She shook her head, dismissing whatever she had begun to say.

They walked their way through the parking garage, close enough they would brush against each other every now and again, the same tension that had been simmering all day was present. Gail could have guessed what the pathologist had been about to say, to ask, it was the same thing she wanted to ask. It was the question she had hoped to hear before Holly had been shot all that time ago. So she would wait for Holly to build up the courage again.

"This is me." Holly announced, coming to a stop in from of a cute little blue car that Gail would definitely peg as Holly worthy. Gail did a little check, making sure no one was in the car or around it, making sure there was nothing to harm the brunette. She could feel Holly's gaze as she did so and it burnt a hole in her back.

"All good." She declared once she finished, clapping her hands together in a nervous way to occupy herself.

Holly gave her an amused, crooked grin. "Thank you, Officer Peck."

"Anytime, Doctor Stewart, you do live in the big bad city now."

"That I do."

Gail shuffled uncomfortable, nervously, she wasn't what to to. She had never been good at this sort of thing, dancing around a subject, playing cool. She didn't have much practice with stereotypical girl crushes, the ones that had her acting like a sappy fool, the ones that had butterflies in her tummy, the ones that bubbled in every cell of her body. And so she felt awkward in trying to deal with it.

"I'll see you around?" She asked, her nerves leaking into her voice.

"I'd like that."

"Okay." Gail took a step back. Was that her place to leave? It sort of felt like parting words. "Cool." She said more to herself. Then with once last Glance Holly was unlocking her car and opening the door, Gail had backed up a few more steps, giving Holly room to back out so she could see that the brunette drove off safely. But Holly had stopped, one foot in her car, and turned back around.

"Gail?"

Her head snapped up at her name. "Yeah?"

"Can I have your number?" Holly looked pathetically hopeful and the sight made all of Gail's insides melt. _God, she's adorable._

"It's already in your phone." Gail winked and began to walk away.


	21. Chapter 21

Ever since Gail's PI business took off they hadn't had a lot of time together. Gail was always either working a case, doing something for the business or sleeping, and even that was a stretch. Most nights Holly slept alone because night was the perfect surveillance time, and half the team were horrible at staying quiet and stealthy and Traci had to be home with Leo most nights, so it was left with her.

But they had talked about it, kind of, and they made plans to have lunch a couple times a week until they could come up with a better plan. It was one of those days.

Holly flipped the do not disturb sign that hung high on the door and entered her girlfriends office, a giddy smile playing at her lips.

 _20 minutes later…_

Holly was hungry and cold, and Gail was late. Not only was it supposed to be a day they had lunch, Holly hadn't only prepared food, but she'd also prepared herself in a new pantie set that she knew her girlfriend would appreciate. The plan was to surprise Gail by only wearing said pantie set under a coat, and let things happen as they will -sex, the plan was sex. The blonde had always laughed at the cliche, said it wouldn't be worth it if something were to happen, why not just do the same but be waiting at home.

But no. Gail had to be late and ruin everything.

Holly huffed in frustration and settled further into the white chair that sat facing Gail's desk. She hadn't known how soft the material really was until she sat down, she had no idea how to describe it, but it was really nice against her bare skin. Her head rolled back as she thought about what to do, drumming her fingers on the side of her leg. She could start eating without her girlfriend, Gail had left her to wait. She could-

The door busted open with a wide swing and a loud 'fuck off' shouted to the other side.

"Babe I-" Gail cut off just as she noticed her girlfriend. Lounging in one of her office chairs, one leg up the other carelessly hanging off the edge, arms on display, and head tilt back showing off the neck Gail loved to devour. Gail swallowed hard, her mouth filling with saliva but her throat going dry, neither helping with their situations.

"Planning on leaving the door open for all to see your present?" Holly smirked. Gail just about slammed the door, earning herself a warning from her business partner and a light chuckle from Holly.

"For me?" Gail questioned, excited and surprised. It wasn't her birthday, not any of their anniversaries, so what did she owe the pleasure? She licked her lips as she slowly made her way to the chair, never taking her eyes off of her gift.

Holly hummed her agreement. Stopping her girlfriend with a hand just as she touched the chair she was sitting in, "but you kept me waiting Detective. Hungry, cold, and alone for almost a half hour."

Gail groaned, low and almost inaudible, Holly could feel it in her hand. "I know I'm sorry. Chloe wouldn't stop talking to the client and she was my ride. And it now looks like I finally have my last reason to kill her, so if I'm late getting home tonight, it's because I'm dealing with her body."

"You can't kill Chloe, she's the one giving us next weekend." Holly reminded the blonde

"Right." She nodded solemnly. "How can I make up for the wait? Anything you want?"

A shiver ran down Holly's spine, Gail's lips were at her ear, her breath hot against her chilled skin. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the light nips Gail gave her earlobe, let the sensation run through her veins, let it build the kindling for the fire that she'd planned on.

"Hmm, Hols." Gail practically purred in her ear. Moving down to Holly's neck she continued. "Tell me what you had planned, tell me what you'd like me to do, and I'll do it."

Holly shuddered at the promise of Gail's lips, trailing kisses and caresses down to her collarbone. _Maybe those twenty minutes weren't so bad after all_ , she thought, as all of the possibilities of the rest of their lunch passed though her mind.


	22. Chapter 22

"Babe." Holly said cheerily to get her girlfriends attention. Gail turned to see what she wanted and before she could do anything the sound of a camera clicked. She scowled at the brunette.

"I hate you." She grumbled and stepped around a rather large rock.

Holly chuckled and kissed Gail's sun-pinked cheek. "I promised Leo a picture of his second favourite aunt, all dolled up in her sun protection."

"Well I hate him too." Gail continued to grumble under her breath, half of it muffled by the neck of her sweater. She wasn't going to take any chances, not after the previous day, not after listening to her girlfriend and going outside without all of her layers. No matter how hot it was.

"I'll be sure to capture the picture 'Gail hates everyone'." Holly gave her a dazzling smile, all too happy with herself and the well protected blonde.

"Not everyone. I love Lola and Gremlin." Gail corrected, gradually growing out of breath climbing the slow incline of a hill, coupled with the heat.

Holly pushed her playfully.


	23. Chapter 23

"Shh, Gail, you're drawing attention." Holly not so quietly shushed the blonde as they stumbled into their seats. It was late enough for plenty of space between each passenger and for that Holly was grateful. She laid back in her seat and tried to get the cart to stop whatever it was doing, it wasn't spinning, but it also wasn't sitting still.

"Hol, are you high too? 'Cause I'm really high." Gail leaned her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"Yeah. I think it was those really good brownies."

"They were really good." Gail agreed wistfully. "I want another."

Holly giggled. "Of course you do. But you can't, they're gone forever." She pat the blondes leg.

They sat in the chatter of the subway, both lost in the trip of their high. Until Gail suddenly jerk up, almost smacking Holly in the face with her quick movements.

"Holly we haven't filmed anything today!" Gail exclaimed.

Holly hushed her again, louder this time, and pulled her back into her seat. "We can do something when we get home."

Gail shook her head like a child who wouldn't except they were wrong. "Nope. Plans are already set for when we get home."

"We have plans?" Holly raised a brow.

"Sexy plans, can't reschedule or postpone."

Holly giggled and looked to see if anyone heard. "Oh really?" Her voice was low. Gail hummed in reply, leaning in show just what they had ahead of them. The doors then opened and stole their focus.

"So what do we do? It's vlogmus, we have to post something everyday."

Gail thought long and hard about it, a pout set in place as she pondered their options, then got side tracked and got lost in what people called 'shower thoughts'. She wasn't sure how much time passed before Holly bumped her shoulder with a questioning look.

"Yeah?"

"Video?"

Gail's face lit with recognition. "Right!"

Holly urged her on with a gesture of her hands.

"Umm," she hadn't quite gotten an idea. "How about a challenge... Right now?"

Holly thought about it, tossed the idea around her head. It could work. Maybe. "Which one? There's not a lot we could do here."

"The girlfriend challenge, we haven't done that one yet and everyone keeps asking for it."

"Okay. I'll get the questions on my phone." She pulled out her phone and began the search. "I'm not filming though."

Gail groaned. She hated holding the camera, her arms were weak and grew tired quickly, even with three years of vlogging. She got her camera ready, happy she always had it with her. She hoped no one would notice their eyes.

"Ready when you are, cutie." Holly smiled lazily at the blonde beside her.

Gail glared at her and put her arm up, leaning into the brunette to be sure they were both in frame, she hit record.

"Surprise, it me and this nerd again." Gail introduced the video and have the run down of what was happening, Holly chipped in when she stumbled and got off track. Gail seemed to be a wondering high, one easily distracted and would randomly get lost in thought. Holly on the other hand chilled out, fully relaxed, and just enjoying life, so she took charge.

"When and where was our first kiss?" Holly read off the first question.

"That's a tricky question, there's two that are kind of our firsts." Was the very serious reply.

"I'm going to say the very very first one."

"Easy. Kaitlin's New Years Eve party, 2011, we'd just met and someone bumped into you as you went in for the kill." Gail boasted after her answer, she was going to win this challenge.

"I was not going in for the kill, I was leaning in so you could actually hear me." Holly mocked offence.

"Sure." Gail off handedly dismissed the brunette as she flipped through the questions for one for Holly. "What is my shoe size?"

"Nine, though the left foot needs half a size smaller in heels." Holly triumphantly took her phone back. "What are my weird customs?"

Gail thought about that one for a minute. "You never finish the last two mouthfuls of a hot beverage. Same question." She switched arms, her left growing tired already.

Holly suddenly got the urge to kiss the blonde, so she did. "You sleep with your socks on."

"Only when it's cold." Gail defended herself. Holly kissed her cheek again and then scrolled through the questions.

"What would I eat everyday if I could?"

"Pasta, and I wouldn't care if that was all we ate." Gail was serious again and she turned to address her girlfriend. "I'm starving."

Holly smiled sweetly. "We just ate like twenty minutes ago." She adjusted Gail's hat that had been slowly shifting off her head.

"Yeah but I'm really really in the mood for like, everything. I want cheese puffs, and ice cream, and pasta, and pizza, and those little chocolate things, and more of those brownies, and-"

"We got it, babe, you're hungry." Holly laughed. "Who's turn was it?"

"Yours I think."

"Did I play sports, if so what did I play?"

A wide grin spread across Gail's lips. She loved when Holly played sports, any sport. She hadn't a clue on rules, only that her girlfriend was really hot when playing. She particularly enjoyed the sweaty after party.

"Gail?" Holly have her a crooked grin.

"Yeah?"

"Sports?"

"I like them, but only when you play." Gail smiled again.

"Which ones do I play?" She chuckled at the dreamy gaze she had been receiving.

"Like a true lesbian, softball, volleyball, and soccer. But you also box and will play a game of football occasionally."

Holly noticed the camera starting to lower, Gail's second arm falling, so she took the small device and held it out.

"Three foods I don't like."

"Eggs, tomatoes, and grapes." Holly answered easily. "What talents of mine do you love?"

Gail licked her lips and Holly saw the mischievous glint in her eye, winked to the camera. Holly's cheeks set fire and she had to look away. Gail leaned over the brunette and got close to the lens of the camera, blocking off most of her rosie eared girlfriend. "Speaking of which, we're at our stop. Use protection kids." And she grabbed the camera and shut it off.

"You know we just killed them all, right?" Holly muttered into her neck. Gail hummed, distracted.

"I can't wait for the gifs."


	24. Chapter 24

_You're a doctor why don't you just figure it out._

It rang through her head, over and over again, constantly whispering in the background. It'd been three weeks. Three weeks since Gail had said those words and walked out of The Penny. Three weeks since she last saw Holly. Three weeks and the pathologist still had yet to figure it out.

For the life of her she couldn't figure out how Holly hadn't put the pieces together, she'd practically spelt it out for her. But she hadn't given up hope. All that had changed was that they didn't talk anymore.

Holly would figure it out, and when she did she would be ready for her.

Five weeks. Five weeks and nothing. Not even radio silence. Gail was starting to lose it, the hope, the surety that Holly would be different. She tried not to let it get to her, she tried, really. But it wasn't enough. Not anymore. Five weeks was a long time to hold onto nothing.

Maybe she'd been too cryptic, too _Gail_ , for Holly to get it. Maybe silence was the right thing. Maybe it was for the best that they didn't ever talk again, breaking it off before the inevitable happened to crush them. Gail didn't know, she didn't know anything at that point, everything jumbled together with every time she thought about -which was morning, every night, every spare minute. Why hadn't Holly figured it out? She was the smartest person Gail had ever met.

Six weeks. Gail willed herself to try. Try once, step out and grab her hand, and try. Fight for once, for one person, the first person to show worth, a difference. Holly was worth one vulnerable moment, one moment of a confession, an apology.

"Goodnight, Gail." Holly pushed the two words out, eyes glossy and telling.

Gail watched her walk away, out of her life, the same words Nick used to break up with her stagnant in the air between them. Every body part was frozen, unwilling to let her walk away, leave, every joint, cell, screaming to abandon ship but shocked still.

Holly didn't get it.

She still didn't _get it_. Gail licked her lips and held the tears in her eyes, at least until she got to the change room, she needed to move. She needed to get out. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists and breathed in. Unclench, breathe out. Clenched, in. Unclench, out. Gail repeated the motion until she could move, until the ice chipped away enough for wiggle room, and she was gone.

Week eight was different. Weeks eight was a visit with Sophie. A visit where she was called out on her skeletons, on the storm in her eyes, Sophie turned out to be better for her than she thought.

"I think it just wasn't time yet." The girl had said, a strawberry ice cream moustache.

Kids they saw it all through clear eyes, a not fully formed opinion, they had the best insight to most. It was why Gail treated her like an adult, told it to her straight. Sophie had gone through too much to go back to the innocence she once had and Gail respected that.

And maybe she was right, maybe it hadn't been their time yet and when it was, when they'd done the growing and learning needed, they could find each other again. So for the time being Gail was going to let it be. Let it settle where it was, not leaving, not prominent and in the forefront of her mind, just _there_.

Gail smiled at the girl she hoped to one day get ready for school and passed her a napkin. "I love your new look, the pink moustache really works for you."

 _ **A/N: I was rewatching season five when this hit me. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading**_


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you hungry? Cuz I'm starving." Gail asked her daughter, overemphasizing starving.

"Me too." Julia joined in on the dramatics by throwing her head back and grabbing at her stomach.

Gail laughed and bumped her shoulder into her wife's to get her attention, than mimicked Julia with a pout.

"Are you two dying?" Holly tried to hide her amusement.

"We will be soon if you don't feed us." Julie replied.

"What do you want me to do about it?" The brunette challenged.

"Uh, you gotta feed us Nerd. We are obviously too weak to do it ourselves." Gail said it as if her wife should already know this.

"I don't feel like cooking, so it's up to you guys." She winked and went back to reading her medical journal.

Gail and Julia exchanged a glance, neither wanting to make dinner.

"I've got a paper to start so I'm just gonna go up to my room and do that." Julie smiled sweetly to her moms -one not paying attention and the other sending a half hearted glare.

Gail whined the second the green eyed girl left the room and leaned back into Holly, shoving her face into her neck and letting out one big sigh after another. After several hot puffs of air didn't work she tried a nibble. Holly squealed and pulled away, not as fast as she'd like as she was squished between her wife and the armrest.

"What?"

"Nobody is feeding me." Gail pouted.

"Then why don't we get some Chinese or something." Holly offered. She kissed the blonde lightly, she really was being too cute with all the pouting.

"Chinese sounds good." Gail nodded her conformation.

She had some work of her own to do, so she rolled off the couch with a kiss to Holly's cheek and set out to find a pen.

An hour had passed and she still hadn't been fed, Gail was _really_ starving now, and the added paperwork wasn't helping. She decided to see what was up, aka, who's head was she going to have to bite off. Gail roamed the house until she found the brunette she was looking for. Lounging in the office with papers scattered over the floor around her chair, hair pulled up into a messy bun, was Holly.

Gail wrapped her arms around her neck, "when's the food getting here?"

Holly leaned into the embrace and met the blue eyes confused. "Whenever you call, Honey."

"You didn't call?" Gail practically yelled. How had Holly not called yet!? Here, her family has been dying of starvation and she didn't think to order food?

"You...thought the deaf girl was going to call the restaurant?"

Gail thought about it for a second, then mentally face palmed.

"I now see the flaw in that assumption."

Holly laughed, pulling Gail with her when she bent forward. "God, I love you." She giggled.

"As you should." Gail stood to go make the call she should have an hour prior.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a great night, one filled with mutual laughter and flirting and snark and drinks, it was something Gail had never experienced with another person. She'd never connected with someone so easily, so freely. And she was actually excited to see the brunette again, -surely they'd meet again. Even if not as an item- which was new for her. Gail hated everyone. So when the topic of how they identified came up and Holly suddenly left once Gail uttered the word 'bisexual', she was crushed.

It had come out of nowhere, during the few hours they'd been talking Holly had seemed so cool and funny and accepting and open minded and smart, all wrapped up in a sexy nerdy librarian shell. -Which Gail had now concluded was her thing- So it hurt even more when the brunette turned out to be one of those biphobic lesbians.

Gail had gotten used to the biphobia, grew a thick layer of calloused skin towards the harsh judgments that went along with her sexuality. But she'd never peg Holly for one of those people and so that shield hadn't been up.

But even though Holly turned out to be so judgmental she found herself in a breakup mood, moping around, harsher with people she'd refer to as friends, -on a good day- and thinking about her lopsided smile nonstop.

"Gail what's your deal? I've been here for an hour and you haven't said one snarky comment, I even brought food and you haven't touched it." Traci poked Gail's side with her foot.

"Nothing. I'm just feeling a little sick."

Traci snorted. "I've seen you sick and you've never acted like this. In fact the closest I've seen you to how you're acting right now is when you got back from Vegas."

Chloe handed Traci a bottle of water and sat on the floor across from the couch the other two were lounging on.

"She's been acting like this since we went out to the new bar down the street. Gail was hitting it off with this really hot, nerdy brunette, and I totally thought I'd be staying at yours or something but the girl suddenly left and-"

Chloe was interrupted by a hard thrown pillow in her face.

"She's a judgmental bitch and I'm like this because I've been feeling sick. Now take your giggles elsewhere, I'm trying to sleep." Gail growled.

"Tell me again why you're going home with me and not that hot blonde you've been talking up all night?" Lisa asked while hailing down a cab.

"Because she's bi, you know how that is"

"Hol, she's bi, which means she's into men and women. You two were the definition of heart eyes tonight, I just don't understand why you'd give that up for something so stupid as a stereotype."

Holly was glad there wasn't any further discussion on the subject once they were in the cab. She was already upset enough by the turn in events, that Gail had turned out to be bi, making her a no go. That beautiful, sexy, funny, snarky, fascinating woman was off limits.

Holly looked up from her menu at the sound of a familiar laugh, a laugh she'd never forget, and scanned the small diner for its owner. The owner of which Holly hadn't thought about in a while.

Her heart dropped and fluttered simultaneously. Gail looked good. Her hair tousled in the perfect mix of adorable and sexy, her clothes casual but tight and revealed just enough for the obvious date she was on. Which brought on the knife in her gut and the fire in her veins. Gail was stroking her thumb over the proffered hand held in her own and was smiling at their contact.

Holly tore her eyes away. It was insane of her to be jealous of the interaction, she had her chance and walked away and Gail moved on, like she thought she had. She's still bi, Holly reminded herself. But this time it didn't hold any of the power it had that night three months ago, it wasn't said as a reason to retreat. Suddenly Holly couldn't remember why she walked away, why she'd throw away someone as amazing and different as Gail. All she could think about was how to apologize and possibly get Gail to agree to a date. She needed to see the blonde, to be in her life in anyway possible.

Holly continued to watch the table Gail and her date were seated and tried her best to not look as creepy as she felt. She went over different apology scenarios in her head as she watched the two talk. The green eyed monster didn't help much in ways of how to be cool about it all and Holly was finding the whole thing impossibly frustrating. She came to a simple 'I'm really sorry for being a judgmental bitch' approach and decided to follow through with it once she scrounged up enough courage. But that all went to hell the second Gail laughed and shook her head, their eyes met in the movement and Holly froze. Shit.

Gail froze too, both just staring at one another like deer caught in headlights. Holly wasn't sure what to do. The chittering from the cafe was drowned out by the loud thumping of her heat. Gail's jaw set and she turned back to her date, threw down a few bills and stormed out of the building. Holly was stunned and only barely registered the curious stare from the blondes date before she found herself on the sidewalk.

"Gail!" She called out and started to jog to catch up to the blonde. "Gail please!"

"What" Gail suddenly stopped and spun around, making Holly almost run into her.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, the prepared apology stuck in her throat.

"I have better places to be than to waste my time with someone like you." Gail spat out and turned on her heel, once again walking away from the brunette.

Holly groaned internally and chased after her again. Damn she walks fast. She grabbed for Gail's arm and pulled on her stop. "I'm sorry."

Gail ripped her arm out if Holly's grasp but didn't turn around or stop, only slowed her pace so they were both walking.

"I was an asshole and I was biphobic and I'm really sorry."

"You're sorry?" Gail hissed and turned to face her. Holly didn't catch that Gail had stopped and found herself a hair width apart from the blonde. Her breath hitched at the proximity.

"I'm really really sorry." Holly clarified.

Gail's mouth twitched, an almost smile, and she crossed her arms. Holly smiled internally, this might work.

"I was stupid, so very very stupid, and I shouldn't have walked out." She explained with all the emotion she could. Gail didn't make a move so she continued. "I like you, a lot. You're sarcastic and snarky, intelligent and badass, absolutely beautiful and I've honestly never laughed more in my entire life. And I don't know about you but I was quite bummed out after that night"

Gail unraveled her arms and shoved her hands into her pockets, and looked down at her shuffling feet.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, I probably wouldn't forgive me, I was a giant judgmental bitch-"

"Yeah, you were." Gail scoffed, interrupting Holly mid sentence.

She chuckled halfheartedly. "So I'm going to go out on a limb and be as desperate as I'll sound, was that your girlfriend back there?"

Gail's head snapped up, her eyes bulging out in shook. "Traci?! God no! First of all ew, she's a friend -on a good day. Secondly she's got a boyfriend. And thirdly" she shuddered as if that was a reason all on it's own.

Holly smiled despite herself.

"How in the world would you think that was a date?" Gail prompted, still shaking off the thought of being with her friend.

She shrugged and averted her gaze. "Well you were laughing a lot and uh, you were holding her hand."

Holly chanced a glance at the blonde from under her eyelashes. Gail smirked as realization flashed across her blue eyes.

"So you were jealous of me looking at her ring and mocking people?" Gail had a new bout of confidence, she stood taller and her eyes didn't leave the brunette, a sly grin played at her lips.

Holly's cheeks grew hot and she knew they had to be a deep enough shade that Gail could see. "I guess so."

"I have to get to work now, so are you going to ask me out or wait another two months before bumping into me again?"

"Do you want me to ask you out?" Holly gave a crooked grin and tilted her head in question.

Gail smiled fully and Holly's stomach filled with the flutterings again, she spun around and started walking down the street. Holly rolled her eyes and took a few log strides to catch up, again. But this time both were smiling and it gave her a thrill.

Once they fell in step with one another Holly bumped her shoulder into Gail's. "Gail, if you're willing to overlook my horrible behaviour from last time, I'd really like to take you out sometime."

"I'll think about it, nerd." She made a sharp right, leaving a stunned and amused brunette a few steps behind.

"You'll think about it? You just asked me to ask you out!"

"Yup."

"Fine. But if you're going to think about it we should exchange numbers so when you decide to stop being a butt and say yes we won't have to wait to bump into one another."

Gail scoffed. "You sound awfully confident for someone who was practically begging me to forgive them ten minutes ago."

"You gave in very quickly, which to me says you're still interested."

"Who says I was interested in the first place?" Gail raised a challenging brow.

Holly smirked and leaned in to her ear. "For starters you bought me at least three drinks. You played with my hair and whispered in my ear. I caught you watching me walk to the bathroom, you lip looked me more times than I can count and we both know we would have gone home together. And I can practically hear your heart right now."

Gail licked her lips. "You sure you aren't just reading into things?"

"I'm very sure." She kissed just below Gail's ear before taking a step back and taking out her phone.

Gail rolled her eyes but took the phone. She sent herself a text so she'd have Holly's number and gave the phone back to the brunette.

"I'll text you with my answer when I decide."

"I look forward to the date." Holly smiled and started walking backwards.

"I haven't decided yet nerd" she called out.

"I'll see you later Gail"

Gail shook her head and turned to walk in the opposite direction. Holly paused to watch the blonde, she was sure the extra swing in Gail's hips was for her. When she got back to her car and checked her phone to see what name the blonde had given herself she smiled at the simple text.

 _ **Yes**_


	27. Chapter 27

"I'm not saying you aren't good, I'm saying you aren't that good." Gail elaborated and pointed to the picture.

Holly scoffed. "Please, I can totally finish you before you finish it." She boasted confidently and walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"You're mighty confident in that, Stewart." Gail raised a challenging brow.

"Yes I am." Holly gave her a cocky smirk and took a sip of her water.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

Her smirk grew to one of amusement as she leaned against the counter, closing in on the blonde. "That wouldn't be very sanitary for you, now would it?"

Gail licked her lips, her gaze flicking from Holly's eyes down to her to lips and back again. Gaining control of herself, she stared into Holly's eyes darkening with desire and flecked a hint of mischief.

"Alright nerd, remember the rules and the wager?" Gail questioned, climbing up onto the dining room table.

"Yes Gail." Holly took her seat on the chair facing the blonde.

Gail swung her dangling feet and watched as the brunette tied her hair back in preparation. "Repeat them back to me so I know you know."

Holly rolled her eyes. "I can't use my hands and you can't bite the ice cream. If you finish the cone first _you_ win a night of whatever you want, and if I bring you to an orgasm first _I_ win a night of whatever I want."

"Good. Now unwrap my ice cream while I take off my pants." Gail smiled sweetly and handed her girlfriend the cone. "Please."

Holly obliged and unwrapped the ice cream cone they'd just purchased. Waiting for the blonde to wiggle out of her skinny jeans and get back on the table top.

Once in place Gail kissed the brunette briefly and laid back against the hardwood. "And... go!"

Gail happily begun licking at her ice cream, eyes closed and waiting for the brunette to begin. But instead of feeling the wet tongue between her legs it ran across her abdomen, starting where her pants would sit and crept up to just under her bra. She could feel the goosebumps rise, following the now cool trail.

"You're cheating Holly." Gail breathed.

It wasn't often the blonde called her by name, usually it was Lunchbox or nerd or any other jab turned into a term of endearment. She'd call her by full 'Holly' when she was upset, when referring to her to someone who wasn't up to date on her names, and during sex. With it's rarity came extra feeling behind it.

"I'm not using my hands, darling, there's no rule against my kissing you." Holly husked into the pale skin of Gail's neck between open mouthed kisses.

Glancing at her face, Holly noticed some drippings on Gail's chin and decided to get it for her girlfriend. She could feel the shuttering deep breath the blonde took as she cleaned off her jaw -with a wide swipe of her tongue, and a bite.

Holly quickly but tentatively made her way back down between Gail's legs and returned to her seat, never losing contact.

She started out slowly, teasing with ghosting swipes of her tongue on the blondes clit, dipping down between the folds every so often. Circle, dip, bite, and suck. The more aroused Gail grew the faster she would go, adding the slightest bit of pressure with each growl of pleasure.

At the first shutter and moan Holly stopped and looked up at the blonde. Gail had one arm over her eyes, shoulders pressed hard into the table and half a nice cream cone held by her side.

"Why are you stopping?" Gail basically growled.

Holly blew on the growing pool of arousal, earning a hiss from atop the table. "I was just wondering how you're doing." She said innocently.

Apparently Gail remembered then what exactly was going on because she suddenly brought the ice cream back to her mouth. Holly smirked and took one more look at her girlfriend before getting back to work, she had a bet to win.

Gail's hips bucked up into her face, and Holly wrapped her arm around the other woman's thighs -that she was allowed to do, to hold the blonde in place- as she revelled in the sweet, musky taste of Gail's sex. Not long after she felt the familiar tug of Gail's fingers in her hair and she smiled into her folds. By the groans and curses she was receiving, the push of her head and pull of her hair, and quivering thighs, it was safe to say Gail was close -and Holly was winning.

Just as Gail was approaching the edge Holly dug her nails into the soft flesh of her thighs. With the sudden surge of pain and the pleasure of Holly's expert mouth, Gail let out a silent scream.

Holly looked up just in time to watch Gail's eyes roll to the back of her head, arch her back -effectively crushing what was left of the cone onto the table- and lose her voice over the edge and into the throws of ecstasy. She increasingly slowed, bringing the blonde down from her high gently, then she placed a trail of kisses along one thigh and stood, smiling at the breathless officer.

She swiped a drop of ice cream from the side of Gail's mouth with a satisfied, lopsided smirk and brought the melted vanilla onto her tongue, humming at the taste of Gail and the ice cream mixed together.

"I win."


	28. Chapter 28

"Line cuts off here," a burly man in a black tee with 'security' written boldly on the back announced. "I know, I know. She'll be back tomorrow and so will everyone else." She was a little disappointed to see she was last, it meant more waiting, but if she hadn't she'd have to listen to the endless babbles of Rainbow Farts and this was the less tortuous.

It was ten minutes later that Gail could see the end of the line, the end of the tunnel and last stop before the bar, she guessed another fifteen or so and she'd be out. She looked at the DVD case Chloe had shoved in her hand excitedly asking for her to get it signed by her favourite actress, Holly something.

It was one of the lame tv shows her roommate loved, the redhead had watched the it -all four seasons- at least seven times since they've lived together. She'd gushed many times over all of the characters and the actors and whatever an otp was, but Gail had never paid much attention. All she knew was there was a lot of drama, ships and angsty teens. The cover didn't give much as a way to explain.

Gail puffed out an exaggerated breath, this was taking forever and she was seriously doubting this was worth the free night of drinking and take out. Not only were her feet beginning to scream for a break, but the stench of the con room was going to take forever to get out. Plus everyone there -with the exception of herself- was a giant nerd.

Just as she was about to pull out of the line her eyes met the chocolate brown irises of a brunette that sat behind the table of her destination. Gail visibly swallowed and shifted her gaze, well it looked like she was going to wait this out. And no, it had nothing to do with the beautiful actress with the most mesmerizing eyes she'd ever seen. And it had everything to do with wanting to be a good roommate and get the stupid DVD signed, also the free stuff. Definitely _nothing_ to do with the way her heart fluttered at hearing the woman chuckle softly at something the guy next to her whispered in her delicious looking ear. Nothing. Nope. Gail Peck, just fulfilling nerd dreams and getting drunk off her rocker.

"One more after this group." the same burly man, Bruce she heard the woman call him, said to the actress. Gail didn't dare look up as she waited, not wanting to be a creepy person -although the brunette probably had her share of creep.

Bruce called her up a few minutes later with a smile, the guard had a knowing twinkle in his eyes, something was up.

Walking up she placed the DVD case on the table and was greeted with a warm smile that was worn around the edges, tired she guessed. "Hi. What can I do for you?" the woman asked, taking her time as she glazed over every part of the blondes face.

Gail smirked as she watched the pupils dilate slightly in the actresses eyes. "You're Holly something right?"

Her face went from an off stare to amused in seconds and she gave Gail a lopsided smile. "Not officially Holly Something, but I do play a character in this DVD you have here." she gestured to the table.

"Not mine, I'm just here for a night of free food and alcohol." Gail was quick to set the record straight.

Holly leaned back in her chair, folding her arms to rest her head at the back of the chair. "Well then you've been waiting in the wrong line. I could show to the right one if you'd like." Again with that smirk, it was starting to do things to her, things nerds will only ever dream of.

Feeling brave Gail leaned onto the table, getting into the brunette's personal space just enough to be able to smell the sweet scent of coconut. She licked her lips, "I'm not one of your groupies you can just take advantage of." it came out huskier than intended.

Holly sat up, putting them inches apart. "I don't play that game, and that wasn't a no."

A shiver ran down Gail's spine as the suggestion hit her at the same time the hot breath did. Not one to be outdone Gail leaned even closer, brushing her lips against the growing heat of Holly's ear and waited a few breaths before speaking.

"You couldn't handle it even if you played." she sealed it with a light nip to the lobe, causing the actress to inhale sharply and Gail smirked triumphantly as she pulled away from the table.

Holly's earlier light brown, was now a darkened storm with the added twinkle of mischief. Gail wasn't sure exactly where all of this was coming from, she wasn't much of a flirt and even when being flirted with she cut to the chase rather quickly, but watching the reactions she elicited from Holly was something she was enjoying.

After she regained herself she looked to Gail expectantly, sharpie in hand and waiting to write on the DVD case.

"To Rainbow Farts"

Holly raised a perfectly sculpted brow and tilted her head.

"Fine, Chloe."

She chuckled and signed her name with ease, "did she say if it was cool to write on it or just the signature?"

Gail shrugged. "No clue, I tend to tune her out."

"Then," Holly began as she bent to get something from under the table "I'll write on this."

She watched as Holly's hand effortlessly glided across a picture of what she assumed to be the cast, she noted how neatly executed each word was written, the complete opposite of her messy scratch.

The woman seemed to be writing a book so Gail took the moment to really look at her, starting with the long slender digits that graciously held the marker. Then up tanned forearms to muscled biceps, _so the nerd worked out_ she thought to herself, obviously impressed but would never admit it. After a quick second of imagining what the brunette looked like when working out, she turned to observing the long waves of silky brown -almost black- hair. Gail bit her lip unconsciously at the sudden urge to run her fingers through the waves. Next she ran her eyes over the long column of her neck, her chin, her lips. Oh those lips. They looked soft, delicious and plump, ones you could lose hours learning. Man did she want to learn. A tongue peaked out to moisten them, causing Gail to do the same. They twisted together, pulled into one corner and that's when she noticed she was caught staring and Holly was giving her a smug smirk.

Gail quickly turned away, looking to the floor, the ceiling, anywhere that wasn't the brunette that was slowly turning her into someone she'd laugh, and cleared her throat.

"Anything else" Holly asked, trailing off in a silent plea for the blondes name.

"You're gonna have to work a little harder than that Nerd."

Holly smiled. "Ok"

"I better get going, Bruce over there looks like he could use a break, and I have a tab I need to start."

Neither moved, both just stared, challenging the other. Gail was the one to break first as she leaned over the table once again, and slid the autographed possessions toward her midsection. Without hesitation she grabbed Holly's chin between her thumb and forefinger and guided it closer to her own, until they were a breath apart. Gail brushed her lips against the side of Holly's, and then abruptly gathered Chloe's things and strutted away from the table without another look.

"I look forward to seeing you" Holly called after her.

Gail smiled at the certainty in the brunette's voice, she smiled at the promise of a second meeting. She smiled at the tingle running through her body, she smiled at the burn of her lips, she smiled at the lingering smell of coconut, and she smiled at the phone number written neatly at the bottom of the picture.


	29. Chapter 29

Gail was grumpy, she hadn't seen her girlfriend in two days. So for two days she had progressively gotten grumpier and grumpier, everyone at the division had noticed. Especially McNally and Price. The blonde officer already had a short temper with them and now with the lack of Holly all it took was a smile to set her off. It was one o'clock which meant it was the pathologists lunch and Gail decided she'd take hers now so they could eat together, among other things. She had picked up Holly's favourite sandwich on her way back to the station, doughnuts from her favourite bakery and coffee from Tim Hortons.

Gail walked into Holly's office like it was her own. There was some guy huddled over the table along side her girlfriend, she was explaining something Gail couldn't repeat -too many words she couldn't be bothered with. Instead of interrupting right away she took off her coat and hung it on the back of the desk chair and then started to lay the food out on Holly's desk.

She was pulling the last of the food out when she overheard the man "Um, do you want to go for drinks after shift?" He was more boy than man Gail noted. He couldn't be more than 21 and not even close enough to Holly's lege to be asking her out. Holly coughed.

"What'd you just say?" Gail interrupted. The boy turned around to face Gail, he hardly noticed her come in and thought she was just dropping something off and left already. His name tag read 'Greg'.

Greg blushed, "I, uh, asked if Holly wanted to get a drink after work?" he stuttered over his words.

"Gail." Holly started to stop the blonde, knowing where this was going and took a step in her direction. Gail stopped her with a finger, motioning for her to giver her a second.

"So you were asking her out." Gail stated and the boy nodded. "You were asking your boss on a date." she prompted.

"Yes ma'am." Greg mumbled, looking to the floor.

She looked to Holly, "Holly did you have any plans tonight?"

"Yes." she sighed.

"You see Gerald Dr. Stewart has plans, very important plans that do not include baby interns like yourself."

"He gets it, you can stop now Gail." Holly took another step towards her girlfriend, a smile playing at her lips.

"Not only will she _not_ be going out with you tonight, Gerald, she never will. Do you know why?" Gail continued.

"Because she doesn't go out with interns?" Greg questioned.

"Wrong. For one she's very gay, and two she's very very involved. Right Dr. Stewart?"

Holly rolled her eyes, "yes Gail. You've made your point now let the poor boy go."

Gail glared at him. "So to sum up, you never had a chance nor will you ever. Pass the word around to all your little buddies because next one to ask my girlfriend out. No, next one to look at her the wrong way is going to find themselves in the hospital. Now leave and close the door."

The intern scrambled out the door, face beet red and looking to the floor. Gail watched on with a smirk.

"You really didn't need to do that, I was just about to tell him. Now he's going to be terrified to be in the same room as me. How will i ever get any work done if I can't talk to the poor guy?" Holly asked. Gail grabbed the brunette by the waist and pulled her in close.

"I had to make an example out of him and now everyone is going to know you're off the market." she spoke softly as Holly wrapped her arms around the blondes neck.

"Everyone now knows I'm yours and there will never be another mistake. Not when he puts word around about the blonde, scary, sexy officer." Holly's voice got huskier with every word.

Gail closed the distance, not wanting to waste another second talking and kissed her.


	30. Chapter 30

"Alrighty now that we got your pants on the right way it's time to hop into bed." Gail said standing. The boy giggled and started for the door, Gail was quick though -knowing the four year old would try to run- and managed to grab his shirt, effectively stopping the attempted getaway. She picked him up with ease, threw him onto her shoulder and tickled him as she asked where he thought he was going. Ollie giggled at the sight from her spot on the bed. Gail placed the freckled face boy beside his sister and picked her up to tickle her for laughing.

"Ok enough playing, it's time for bed." the blonde used her mother voice to show she was serious. As Shiloh crawled under his outer space blanket Gail pulled a bean bag chair to his bed side and got comfortable with the baby sprawled in her lap.

"What's tonight's story about?" asked Gail as she ran her fingers through Ollie's light hair.

Shiloh thought for a moment, "you and mommy."

"You wanna hear about mommy and I?" she smiled brightly. He nodded obviously excited about hearing his bedtime story.

"It was a dark and stormy night" Gail began in her best ghost story voice. Giggles erupted through the room. "Ok so it wasn't at night and it wasn't stormy. It was your average high school full of stupid clicks just without the pressure to be in one, no one really cared. All movies lie, remember that. Mom was the new kid, so Aunt Chloe of course volunteered to show her around and be her first friend. Which meant she sat with Uncles Chris, Dov and Aunt Traci and I at lunch, I was busy so I didn't get the pleasure of meeting mom until the next day. She was sitting in my seat."

"Uh oh." gasped Shiloh.

"Uh oh's right. I think you know how that went, so I wasn't on mom's good side when we were assigned partners for a project in Chemistry -of all subjects. Mommy was stuck with the coolest kid in school, who just so happened to suck in that class, and who had yelled at her a half hour before hand. She hated me to say the least." Gail continued as she drew circles on Ollie's hand. The baby was falling asleep in the crook of Gail's arm.

Holly scoffed from her place in the doorway. "I didn't hate you."

"Oh but you did Lunchbox. You should have seen your face when he called our names."

Holly stepped further into their sons room, "I didn't hate you, I actually really liked you. I thought you hated me which is why my face looked like that." she explained with a smile.

"If you say so Nerd. As I was saying" Gail continued with her side of their story, Holly settled in beside Shiloh listening intently.

She'd never heard Gail's side, how the blonde felt during things she thought Gail felt opposite and compared it to her own version. She especially loved hearing about how Gail used to gush to their friends when she wasn't around, how she'd mope about on the days she'd miss school. Holly had never heard about when Gail first realized she loved the brunette and how she couldn't keep that realization to herself long enough to wait until morning, so she woke her brother and made him drive her to Holly's. Only to remember that her nerd was staying at her cousins house. Holly had totally forgotten about the time they went camping and they danced for and hour on the dock in the moonlight because she'd tripped earlier that day and couldn't sleep due to her slight concussion.

Gail lead the story to the present, she looked at her wife who was cuddled up with their son and watching her in awe. "And that is the story of how the popular, punk kid fell in love with _the_ most beautiful nerd the world will ever know."


	31. Chapter 31

Sophie saw the blonde before Gail had caught sight of her, so taking the opportunity handed to her she threw a snowball.

"Hey!" Gail yelled turning around to murder whoever had thrown the snow at her.

"I had to, you make it too easy." Sophie laughed walking toward her. Gail glared in response, not moving. "Come on grumpy it's freezing out here and I'm starving." The girl smiled walking past the officer. They walked in silence for a while, which was unusual for the two because they usually talked, laughed and played the walk between school and home. Gail wasn't being herself and Sophie knew it the second the blonde turned around.

"So what's got you down?" Sophie prompted.

"What're you talking about kid?" Gail scoffed. Sophie raised a dark brow, not believing her for a second. "It's stupid, doesn't matter. Tell me about your day." The girl took the hint and told her everything she had done so far, going into detail about her favourite parts before bringing it up again.

"I told you, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"You're obviously not fine, just tell me what's up, maybe I can help. I have been told by a very wise woman that I'm quite smart and good at problem solving." She winked at Gail, earning a smile from the blonde.

"Remember how I told you I was going to meet her friends right? Well that ended horribly and we haven't talked since. I don't know kid." Gail spoke towards the ground.

"Can I ask what happened?"

Gail thought for a minute, "some thing's were said by her friends when they thought I wasn't around and she," Gail snickered "she did nothing. She just stood there, let it happen. And then she broke me."

Gail hadn't noticed when Sophie slipped her hand in hers, silently trying to comfort the officer.

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"What she did?" The two of them were whispering now.

"If she ever knew me in the slightest, she should."

"That's not fair Gail." The blonde squeezed her hand around Sophie's. "I get it though, it hurts no matter how strong you are and no matter how much you try to not feel and that's ok. But what isn't so ok is ignoring the one you love and breaking off one of the best things to happen to you over something that you aren't 100% about. You haven't heard her side and you haven't tried fix it, so before throwing it all away be sure." Sophie finished just as they got to the driveway.

She was right. When did Sophie get so smart? And mature, like damn kid. They walked up to the porch and sat on the bottom step.

"I'll talk to her." Gail murmured.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Gail extended her pinky to wrap around Sophie's. "Alright now that you're home and you've successfully parented me, you should head inside. They're probably waiting for you. Get a snack and then do your homework, ok? That part isn't up for debate." Sophie rolled her eyes and nodded, Gail told her that every time she walked her home. Which was at least twice a week, most weeks it was three but work as a police officer is hectic.

"Ok. I'll see you soon, be good." Gail said standing, "I'll call you tomorrow or something."

Sophie stood on the bottom step, getting quite close to Gail's height and wrapped her arms around the officers neck. "I'll do my best. Talk to her, please." She pulled away and started up the stairs, "see you later Gail." She waved without looking.


	32. Chapter 32

"I'm sorry, we only have lacto free." The barista apologized for the third day in a row. Holly, Gail had memorized the name since the brunette first started working at her favourite cafe. She gave Gail an empathetic smile and waited for a reply.

Gail sighed. She really didn't like the alternative, it threw the taste off completely, and it wasn't what she wanted. But it was all she had so she nodded and gave a vague gesture to indicate Holly go forth with making the otherwise heavenly cup of coffee. She watched silently as the brunette swiftly spun around and went through the seemingly effortless task of her coffee.

Holly had a grace to her movements. She smoothly went through the steps one by one, it was enrapturing. Even when she stumbled about the first time Gail had seen her, dropping a cup and burning her hand, the cusses flying out of her mouth like a well trained sailer.

"Two fifty, please." She fixed Gail with a crooked grin.

Gail found herself smiling back, always smiling back, it was as if she had her under a spell. She dug her wallet out of her pocket and scavenged for the correct amount of loose change.

"Shield huh?"

Her head shot up confused as to what the barista was talking about. There were only so many things a girl could concentrate on in the presence of a beautiful woman. "What?"

Holly chinned at her sweaty hands. "Your wallet, Shield." Then she leaned forward, giving Gail an amazing view to a hidden necklace she had no earlier idea the brunette wore, and dropped her voice low for just the two of them to hear. "Are you an agent?"

Gail could have sworn her heart stopped and she'd died and gone to heaven, gifted this incredibly sexy nerd for some unknown reason. She quickly composed herself though, schooling her features and stepping a little closer to the counter, she kept it between them as Holly had started. "That's classified."

Her stomach flipped with excitement when she noted a lip look from the brunette, and she decided to lick her lips because she was feeling generous that morning. Holly repeated her action before meeting her eyes. Her eyes, Gail found them memorizing. They were unlike any other she'd seen, a deep brown that spoke a million unspoken words, they were warm and comforting, intriguing. She wouldn't mind an afternoon getting lost in them.

And that's when she was graced with a laugh, a soft chuckle only meant for her. It was definitely something she'd strive to hear again.

"What if I told you I had clearance?" Holly raised a questioning brow.

Gail smirked. "Do you?"

"That's classified." Holly met her smirk with one of her own and pushed off the counter between them, going back to resting her hips on the edge like always. Gail winked at her, fighting a giddy smile, and busied herself with finding the coins.

"Usual coffee?" Holly greeted with a beaming smile.

"And two maple bacon doughnuts, please." _Please? Where the hell had that come from?_ Gail shook it off as she followed Holly with her eyes, the brunette practically danced around to fill the order, the same graciousness as always captured her full attention.

"You're in late this morning, Agent, off saving the world all night?"

"Someone has to." Gail said with a casual bravado. Holly chuckled, again sending butterflies to Gail's stomach with the lovely sound, and turned back to the blonde with the freshly made coffee and bagged doughnuts.

"That'll be three fifty, Agent."

The corner of her mouth upturned at what seemed to be her nickname. She liked it. It was a lot better than the ones her so called friends dubbed her. Gail pulled out her wallet that started the banter and fished out a five dollar bill and a couple quarters for easier change. When her fingers brushed against the brunette's a surge passed through her, a rush, an electricity she had never believed to be real. She blushed at the feeling and hoped it wouldn't be too noticeable. But all hope was lost as it happened again when Holly passed her a twoonie.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly and gathered her coffee and doughnuts.

"See ya later, Agent. Good luck saving the world." Holly gave a toothy grin.

"No luck needed, Holly, I'm awesome." She caught a glimpse of the growing flush in smooth tanned skin as she turned to leave.

Gail walked out with an extra swing to her hips, a little more confidence in her steps, and a glint in her eyes. Holly was becoming the perfect way to start off her days. She opened her coffee and took a satisfied breath of its steam, then she took a long sip and moaned -maybe a little too loudly if the man who'd stumbled past her had any indication- at the taste. It was different then the past mornings since the cafe changed some of their ingredients, it was better. It was how it was supposed to taste, none of that other crap, it was the almond milk she'd loved and missed. Gail hungrily took another sip and was delighted to find her taste buds hadn't been playing tricks. It was indeed made with almond milk.

"I noticed you guys brought the almond milk back." Gail said in ways of a greeting. Holly knew her order so there was no need in wasting time, besides it gave her a few more seconds to talk to the beautiful barista, and Gail would take every opportunity to do just that.

Holly sent her what Gail would call her signature lopsided grin, then hindered it by biting her bottom lip. "Something like that."

Gail only raised a brow, intrigued. Holly bent down and when she stood back up she placed a small container of milk on the counter between them. "I brought some almond milk from home." She admitted shyly with downcast eyes.

 _God she's adorable_ , she thought to herself. "You brought almond milk from home just to put it in my coffee?"

"Well you're always asking for it and I know how big the difference is, so I thought I'd bring some for you because I always have some." Holly bubbled out nervously, adorably nervously. She suddenly turned away and began making Gail's regular, taking the small container of milk with her. Gail was fully amused with the display. "It's-its really no big deal. I mean it's just milk-"

"Thank you." Gail cut her off. "That's really cool of you."

Holly snorted. "That's a first. Cool and I aren't usually put in the same sentence."

She leaned on the counter like she had the other morning, basking in the view of the brunette while she could. "Well I'm the super cool agent, remember, I don't dub a lot of people cool but when I do it's because they undeniably are."

"Well I'm honoured to make the list." Holly faced her shyly with a fresh cup of coffee. Gail wordlessly handed her the exact change and put her wallet back into her pocket. They stared at each other, both trying to read the other, before Gail broke it. She pulled out a napkin from a nearby dispenser and snatched the sharpie from behind the counter. When done she slid the napkin to the brunette and walked away feeling more nervous and sure than ever.

Holly beamed down at what was written, seven numbers and a name, Agent Gail Peck.


	33. Chapter 33

"Do you have one that got away, Ms. Peck?"

Gail looked up from the test she was grading, a little startled by the small voice. She'd been in her own world, zoned in her papers, and honestly she'd forgotten she had company. She wasn't used to it, grading papers, figuring out a teaching plan from vague guidelines, and then throw in watching a kid while doing so and forget about it.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I asked you if you'd ever had one that got away." Julia smiled shyly, holding her book open and close to her chest.

"A kid? Yeah, you little stinkers tend to think that because I'm a supply that you can get away with everything. But I got'em back." Gail smirked at the girl. Julia was one of her favourite students at that school, she always loved subbing for her class. The girl was a quiet one, always had her nose in a book of some kind, but she was spunky and had a kick about her when she did speak up.

Julia tried to look innocent, knowing full well she was one of those students that thought they could get away with shit because Gail was a supply teacher. "That only happened once."

"Twice actually." She corrected with a fondness. Julia raised a brow in question. "I supplied once or twice when you were in JK. You thought you could go inside and hide to read during recess, it took me a half hour to find you."

"Broom closest?" The girl guessed.

Gail nodded. "You'd fallen asleep with your head in a bucket." She chuckled at the memory of dried drool and half outed pigtails. It was probably the cutest sight she'd seen since.

Julia laughed. She slipped her bookmark into her page and put the book on her desk, second last row and in the corner, probably the same spot Gail would have chosen. Right next to the window and heater, out of sight and out of mind.

"As funny as you answer was, it wasn't what I was asking." Gail looked to her questionably. "Do you have someone, a love, that got away?"

Gail practically choked on her coffee, spilling it all over the borrowed desk. She cussed, not caring at all that the girl could definitely hear, and shoved her chair back to run and grab paper towels.

Julia laughed at her, snorting at how funny the blonde looked when coffee shot out of not only her mouth but her nose. Gail looked at her with distain but ultimately joined in the giggles. Before she could even stand, Julia was at her side and holding out a roll of paper towel. Together they dabbed -not rub, Gail instructed- at the papers and books, cleaning and drying as best they could.

"So do you?"

Gail swallowed hard. "Why do you ask?"

"My book, it makes it out to be really great and I don't think it would be, and I was thinking that it's probably just a fictional thing. So I was wondering if you had one and could tell me about it."

Julia was looking at her expectantly, pleading and innocent, Gail opened her mouth to answer, to say anything, but nothing came out. She tried again with the same results. Gail cleared her throat and busied herself with collecting the coffee sodden papers. "I do."

"Can I ask about it?" The girl hesitantly asked. She could feel the sudden tension in her favourite teacher.

Gail thought about for a moment and nodded. It wasn't as bad as she was playing it to be, the question, the memory it brought just caught her off guard. It'd been a long time since she'd talked about it.

"How long ago was it?"

Gail straightened out the handful of sheets. "Ten years ago."

"How'd you meet?"

"One of my mothers business parties." The twelve year old gave her a weird look, making her chuckle, so she elaborated. "My mother is a big hot shot in the police world, and so she had these ridiculous parties to show off. She had a horrible tendency of introducing me to everyone, an attempt to try and get me to follow in my family's footsteps. So she was introducing me to Toronto's best forensic pathologist for the same reasons, connections for when I got my head out of my ass and in the game, and that's when I met her, his daughter."

Gail bit her lip to try and contain a grin. She could feel it start in her chest, warm and giddy, and travel up into her cheeks with childish abandonment. Thankfully Julia horribly pretended not to notice and pushed on with her questions.

"How long did it last?"

"Seven and a half months." She replied without a pause. She didn't need to think about it, didn't need to count, the number of days spent with her first and only real love was imprinted into her brain. There was no forgetting.

Julia met her eyes. "What happened?"

Gail gave her a sad smile, just a twitch of her lips, her eyes betraying her and showed just how broken she still was about it. She quickly looked away and began setting the wet sheets out onto the children's desks to dry.

"I was a scared idiot, left her because my father couldn't handle that she was a woman. He said he'd cut me off, throw me out onto the streets, and my entire family would have disowned me. So I did what he told me to do and left her." Gail was quiet, and so was Julia. Gail wasn't the best at gauging what was and wasn't appropriate for certain ages, she wasn't totally sure the details she gave the twelve year old was okay or not, but there really wasn't any going back. She hoped it would be fine and that she wasn't going to get a phone call later that night from an angry parent, it wouldn't be the first though. But Gail thought hearing these things, learning about it, about harsh life, hard decisions and consequences, was a good thing. Kids were more bullet proof than most adults thought, smarter and more understanding than they were given credit for.

"That's rough." Julia broke the silence. Gail broke out into a laughter, pulling giggles from the girl as well. When they settled down she requested more than asked, "tell me about her?"

Gail closed her eyes and without even trying a picture, a memory, of her nerd came up.

 _"Are you even listening?" Holly tilted her head, trying to regain the blonde's attention. When Gail's eyes cleared from their dazed-daydream state she couldn't help but kiss the blonde, she was too adorable._

 _Gail hummed her appreciation and gently placed a hand on the brunette's cheek. Holly smiled, effectively breaking the kiss, and pulled back. Gail huffed and crossed her arms like a pouting child._

 _"If I get the next ten cards right, and then you get three right from the ones I do, we can break for some more of that." Holly gestured to Gail's lips._

 _"Why do I have to answer your nerd questions? It's not like I'm the one trying to be a pathologist." Gail grumbled._

 _"Because that's the deal. And it's forensic pathologist, honey." Holly fondly pat her girlfriends cheek._

 _Gail missed by one question, the question Holly answered when she was busy staring at Holly's lips and thinking about the last time the future doctor had proposed a break in studying._

"She was-is the smartest person in the world, she had an unlimited supply of outrageous facts. You know that saying, 'you learn something new everyday'?" Julia nodded. "I think she learns two or three. It's the only explanation I have."

 _"This is my daughter, Holly," Dr. Stewart guided a tall brunette to his side, "she's planning on following in my dusty footprints." Gail's pulse was getting faster with each pump of her blood. God, Holly was beautiful. "Hey maybe you two will be working together someday."_

 _I hope so, Gail thought. She swallowed hard and tried her hardest not to ogle the woman and failed miserably. When she finished her appraisal Gail blushed, she'd been caught. Holly smirked at her knowingly. Well thats better than being disgusted, Gail commented internally._

 _"It's nice to meet you, Gail." Holly's voice wasn't what she'd expected, but god if it didn't make her weak in the knees._

 _"Likewise." She gladly took the outstretched hand of the brunette and almost shivered when they touched. She was hooked and there was no denying it. Gail was a a goner._

"She's the most beautiful woman- person I've ever met."

 _Holly smiled at her, lips pulled up to one side in an adoring lopsided grin. Fondness and adoration oozed from her. Gail had never felt more liked, special, than in that moment. No. Holly always made her feel like she was wanted, loved, and above everything, worthy._

"And she's got this smile, a crooked little number that never failed to melt me." Gail bit her lip, and with a sigh she let it go.

Julia grinned up at her, "what was her name?"

"Ho-" Gail was cut off by a knock on the door. Both of them looked up to see who it could be. Gail's chest caved in, with the stolen breath the name fell out. "Holly."

The woman glanced from her trained sight on Julia to Gail and froze, mouth left open.

"One sec, mom." Julia held a finger up to her. She turned back to Gail. "So like I said, my book says it's all rainbows and heartache, and I think that's bull-loney. Is it?"

Gail couldn't tear her eyes away from the brunette at the door. "It hurts, you never really get over it, you just learn to live with it and try to get past it. But it's there. Always there. And you can't truly be mad about it because you had that time, that person, you got a glimpse of what love-true love, feels like. So it's heartache but I wouldn't say rainbows, I'd use a bright day with nothing but cloudy skies."

Julia grinned, completely unaware about what was happening, and excitedly turned back to the still stunned brunette. "That's just like what you said about Gail!"

Then something happened, something Gail hadn't seen in a decade, she watched colour seep into Holly's cheeks as she bashfully averted her gaze. Gail's stomached flipped.

"Gail?"

"Gail is my mom's one who got away. Actually now that I think about it, your stories are pretty similar." Julia shrugged as she swung her bag over her shoulder. "Weird."

Gail waited for Holly to look at her again, to take her eyes off of her shoes and meet her gaze. When she did she winked and amusingly smirked, "small world."

Holly blessed her with that lopsided grin she told Julia about not ten minutes prior. Julia was at her side then, ready and waiting to go.

"Bye Ms. Peck, thank you for answering my questions. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You're welcome, Julia. No, you're regular teacher will be back tomorrow, but I'll definitely see you next time I'm here." She spared a second to make eye contact with the girl. But only a second.

Julia nodded and stepped out of the room. Holly turned to her daughter, "Nate's in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

Gail closed her eyes and braced herself on a desk. That voice. She took a breath. There wasn't a reply, at least not a verbal one, but the sound of foot steps was a sign the girl was gone. And just liked that they were alone, her and Holly. Gail never thought that'd ever happen again.

"Mom huh?" Gail broke the silence.

"That's me." Holly nodded and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"She's twelve."

"She is."

"Adoption?"

"Yeah, her and her brother Nate two years ago. Before that I had been fostering them."

Gail nodded. She didn't know what to say, what was there to say? She left Holly ten years ago. She'd chosen a life she hated over Holly.

"How long did you foster them?"

"Gail."

Her chest tighten for a beat. "Holly."

"You look good. Became the teacher you wanted to be." She sounded breathless but just as gentle and warm as Gail remembered.

"I'm a supply, not really a teacher."

Holly smirked, amused. "Take the compliment, Gail."

"Never."

"How've you been?"

Gail shrugged noncommittally. "Good and bad. You?"

"Stressed but can't complain too much."

There was a lull. A pause as neither knew what to say, both still blown away that there was even a chance to have to think of conversation.

"I should get going before they start complaining. Last time I left them in the car alone I had to spend a half hour scrubbing out blue from the carpeting." Holly thumbed to the door. Gail's face fell. "But I'd like to talk. If you want to that is..."

"I would." Gail said all to fast for her liking. Holly rewarded that with a shy smile and a bite of her lip.

"Are you free on Saturday?"

She nodded.

Holly hesitantly took a step, testing the waters, took a second to make sure her legs wouldn't fail on her, and then continued until she was on the other side of the desk Gail leaned on. She scanned Gail's face as she pulled up a pen.

Gail's senses were on overdrive. Palms sweaty, stomach doing somersaults, pulse thumping so hard she was surprised Holly didn't react when she grabbed her wrist and turned her hand over. She sighed at the touch, her skin slowly setting on fire starting in her left wrist.

"I'll see you Saturday." Holly whispered and walked away without a reply, without another look.

 _Can't wait Nerd_ Gail sent the text feeling happy and hopeful.


	34. Chapter 34

Holly held her hair up and turned her head from side to side. With a frustrated sigh she let it fall. She couldn't make a decision, hair up or down, glasses or contacts, casual or dressy. It was different, this dinner with Gail, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but it was there.

"I like it down." Came an all too familiar voice. Holly jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"What?" She asked when she calmed.

"Down, I think you should wear it down." Julia gestured to her mothers hair.

"Yeah?" She ran her hand through her hair again and looked at her reflection. Julie nodded, watching them in the mirror.

"Can I stay up until you get home from your date?" The girl hopefully stood on her tiptoes, popping her head over Holly's shoulder. Holly stopped playing with her hair and stared at her daughter stunned.

She shook her head. "It's not-I'm not going on a date."

Julia laughed. "I've seen you get ready for a date before, mom, and this is definitely that." She playfully poked the woman's side. Holly squirmed away, suppressing a squeal she knew would only spur the girl on.

She fixed Julia with her best warning-mother-glare and a pointed finger, "you know I hate that."

"And you know I love it." The blonde smile sweetly. They shared a few more seconds of challenging glares/smiles, and then turned back to the mirror to further examine Holly. "You didn't answer my question."

"You can stay up until I get back from _dinner_ as long as you finish your homework, and are already in bed reading or something else quiet by the time I walk through the door."

"Deal." Julie beamed and shot the brunette with a pretend hand gun. She stopped just outside the bathroom door, popping her head around the corner, "you look great by the way. Gail's not going to know what hit her." She winked and disappeared before any protests.

Gail was anxious. Very, _very_ anxious. She had a date, a date that she wasn't sure was really a date but didn't have any other name to call it, a non-date date with the love of her life.

Since the day Holly walked into her classroom they'd talked, a lot. In the beginning it was hard, they walked on eggshells around any subject deeper than their days, afraid of stepping on a nerve or losing the other again. But after hanging out a few times, casual lunches, coffee breaks, they agreed that if they were going to continue to see each other in any capacity that they needed to clear the air and finally get some heavy things off of their chests -the things that had been plaguing them for a decade. There were tears, lots and lots of tears, choked words, and barely audible confessions. And with some building, pushing boundaries and a movie night, they found themselves again, they found how they clicked.

So there she was, knee bouncing under the table, worrying her bottom lip, and checking her phone every thirty seconds waiting anxiously for Holly. Gail watched the door, the windows around for the doctor. Just as she was about to check her phone for the inevitable text telling her that Holly couldn't anymore, that it was all too much, she saw her. Her hair was down and a little messy from the wind, her glasses were missing and replaced with contacts, and she was dressed casually with dark slacks and a button up. The familiar flood of warmth washed over her chest, just as it did every time she saw the brunette, same as when they first met.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Nate and Julia were giving me a hard time." Holly apologized as she approached the table. She was a little frizzled, scatter brained as Holly referred it as.

Gail released her lip, suddenly realizing how hard she had been bitting it. "Aren't they always?"

Holly cracked a smile. "True." She pulled out her chair and sat down when Gail gestured her to.

"Were they troubling you with how great you look?" Gail asked, not sounding at all as cool and collected as she'd aimed for, but brushed it off by busying herself with the menu.

"You can say that, yes." Holly followed the blondes example and pursued the menu. "You look good too." She added shyly. Gail willed herself not to blush at such a small comment.

"How'd Nate's game go?" She changed the subject, it was safer.

"It was a really good game. They lost 5 to 4, but we're about to tie it when time was called."

"Did he get any jail time?" Gail questioned very seriously, peaking over her menu to watch the brunette across from her. Holly grinned adoringly, unknowing about the blue eyed stare.

"No penalty-box, but he did almost start a fight at halftime."

As Gail went to reply with some snarky comment the waiter arrived to take their orders.

"Speaking of games, Julia wanted me to ask if you could pick her up after practice on Monday. I have to work late, Nate has a study date after school, and normally I'd then ask my sister but Julie's requested you." Holly met her gaze, a little nervous, and almost going into babbling territory. Gail was all too amused by the display.

"It's the same rink as Nate's right?" Holly nodded. "Okay."

"Okay?" She echoed unbelievably.

Gail shrugged. "Yeah."

"You can say no if you want. I can tell her you're busy too or something, it's totally fine."

"I want to." Gail placed her hand over Holly's in reassurance. A tingle ran up her arm, creating that suspense just before a shiver all the way her spine.

"Okay." Holly whispered.

"I hope you know that we're not eating our vegetables." She lightened the mood, taking her hand back reluctantly.

Holly chuckled. "I'm willing to make that sacrifice."

She knew from the moment she set foot in the classroom that she hadn't gotten over Gail. That even after ten years the blonde still made her palms sweaty, still made her pulse race, still gave her butterflies, she still took her breath away with the simplest of acts. For years after Gail left she'd fought with herself, made herself believe she could stop the dreams, that they weren't even that good for each other and it was better that they ended things before it blew up. She tricked herself into believing she was better off, and denied that there was an ache in her gut.

Until she walked into that classroom.

Until she laid her eyes upon the teacher.

Because when she did, when she had to put her hands in her pockets to subtly wipe away the nerves, there was no denying the hold Gail had on her. She had been, and always will be Gail's.


	35. Chapter 35

Art class, the one class Holly dreaded. For most people it was math or science, maybe gym or history, even English got strung out groans. But Holly was good at those ones, she excelled in most of them. It was the one glass that was supposed to be fun, relaxing, that got to her. Art wasn't her thing, last time she drew the cat she'd drawn looked more like a weird abstract elephant, but the credit was needed to graduate and she sure as hell wasn't going to take music.

"Hol my hands are a mess and I don't want to make an even bigger one by walking across the room, because I have a date after class and I obviously don't have time to be cleaning everything up at the end." Her best friend, Chloe, rambled, flinging her hands around in wide gestures. All of which Holly stopped with a pointed stare. "Right. Um, could you please make me some slip? I forgot to make some before I started."

"Sure but what the hell is 'slip'?"

"Are you serious." Chloe stared at her dumbfounded. Holly nodded. "Slip is the muddy clay stuff that you use to connect the pieces together... You have been using it right?"

Holly looked down at the clay sculpture she'd been working on all week. All week not using any slip. "No." She breathed.

"It's okay. Did you at least cross it?"

"I don't even know what that means." Holly groaned and banged her head on the table. She was going to fail the class for sure.

Chloe did what she could to comfort her friend. "It's okay, really it'll be fine. I'll help you, stay after school with you until it's all fixed, and I'll even tutor you so this doesn't happen again."

"You'd do that?" She picked her head up and rested her chin where her forehead had been.

"Of course." The redhead beamed. "For the slip all I need you to do is fill this cup about a quarter up. And then you might want to wipe your face off, you've got some clay on your forehead."

Holly wiped the back of her hand across her forehead and groaned when she saw the smear on her hand. She pushed back her chair and made her way to the sink. She filled the dirty cup Chloe had given her up to where she was instructed and set it aside so she could wash her face. The paper towel wasn't in its usual spot next to the faucet, nor was it anywhere else on the cluttered countertop, so with a shrug Holly bent down and opened the cupboard to get a new roll.

Instead of seeing the expected art supplies she was face to face with a blonde girl. A very pretty blonde girl. The same pretty girl she'd been drooling over in chemistry class for months, now squished in a cupboard of her art room and all of her attention on Holly.

"Shh. I'm hiding." Gail whispered, her beautiful blue eyes roamed over Holly's face, stunning the brunette. Holly didn't know what to do, how to react, she'd never gotten direct attention from Gail and now that she was she found it difficult to breathe.

So she nodded.

They stayed there a few seconds, the longest seconds of Holly's life, staring at one another. Her heart was racing with the proximity.

"You have clay on your forehead." Gail broke the silence.

"I know." Holly whispered back and lowered her gaze to her shoes in embarrassment. Of course the one time Gail actually notices her, she's a mess.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Holly's head shot up so fast she hit it off the counter top.

A hand that was not her's laid on the spot she'd hit, smoothing down the dark hair, and rubbing at the sore bump. "You're going to give away my cover." Gail teased as she retracted her hand.

Holly blinked a few times in an attempt to gather herself and the events of the past minute. Gail was hidden in a cupboard for unknown reason. Gail also had her fingers in her hair to soothe an embarrassing bump. And Gail asked her out on a date even though she was making a fool of herself. Gail Peck asked her out on a _date_. She met the piercing blue eyes she'd been swooning over for ages and opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"I'm sorry." She managed.

"Oh." Gail was hardly audible. She dejectedly turned to her hands which were worrying a rip in her jeans, suddenly she seemed uncomfortable in the small space. "So what was it that you needed?"

"What?" That was a change from a second ago. A second ago the blonde was smiling at her, teasing, asking her out. It was a great example of hot and cold.

"You found me for a reason."

"Yeah. I um, I needed paper towel."

Gail shifted and reached in beside herself. When she pulled back she passed Holly a few sheets of the schools excuse for paper towel with a thin smile.

"Thanks."

Gail nodded.

Holly bit her lip, what to say now. "I promise to take your hiding place to the grave."

"Good. I'd have to kill you other wise." Gail's smiled, the one Holly rarely witnessed, the one that lit her whole face and couldn't possibly be faked. The sight brought a rush of butterflies in her belly.

She slowly stood, and closed the cupboard door. Holly couldn't believe any of that had happened. She grabbed the cup of water and went back to her table in a daze.

"Did you decide you like the clay on your face during the two hours it took you to grab some water?" Chloe mused.

"Damn it." Holly cursed herself. She dabbed the towel still in her hand into the water she got and wiped it across her forehead. "I got a little distracted."

"Worry distracted or cute girl distracted?" She smirked, waggling her eyebrows. Holly's cheeks flushed.

"Gail." Was all she had to say. Chloe went to burst out of her seat but Holly stopped her with a string, forceful hand on her shoulder, keeping the redhead seated. "She asked me out."

"What?" Chloe exclaimed and grabbed hold of her friends face. Her eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Chloe!" Holly gasped and pealed the slimy, clay covered, hands off of her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Chloe squealed, still over the moon about the Gail news. "Did you say yes? Stupid me, of course you did. I mean it's Gail, you've only been lusting after her all year. Was she excited? Did she blush? I've seen her blush once. Now that I think about it, it was because of you. She's been crushing on you for awhile now then too. That's so cute-"

"Breathe." Holly interrupted. Chloe took an exaggerated breath and then fixed the brunette with an expected stare. If she could she would have her chin resting in her hands, excitedly waiting the story. Holly's excitement burnt out the second she opened her mouth to spill the story.

She hadn't said yes.

Instead she'd said sorry and that was when the moment died, leaving Gail dejected with a forced smile, and the impression Holly didn't want a date.

"I didn't say yes." Holly said in horror.

Chloe's face matched her mood. "Tell me everything."

Holly went over everything, opening the cupboard to find the blonde to closing it in a daze. "I can't believe I fucked up my only chance."

Chloe snorted. "Only chance my ass, Stewart. You're going to stay after everyone else and wait for her to crawl out of her weird hiding place, you're going to ramble in that adorable way you do when you're nervous, and you're going to take her out for coffee to make up for the miss understanding."

And that was exactly what Holly did, clay covered face and all.


	36. Chapter 36

"How do I look?" Piper asked. She was nervous, shuffling her feet and playing with her fingers.

Holly's breath caught in her throat when she turned to see her daughter in uniform. Piper was the spitting image of her wife. Her chest caved in, her eyes began to sting with the threat of tears. She smiled weakly, her daughter was nervous after all, she couldn't just stand there and gape.

"What's wrong? Is my tie not straight? Did I put my badge on the wrong side?" The blonde fretted, panicked. It was her first day and she didn't want to look like a fool, she had a name to uphold, a reputation to keep.

Holly took the few steps forward and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She gave the blonde an encouraging smile. "You did it all perfectly, not a thing out of its place."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"You look-" she took a shuttering breath, but her lip and tried again. "You look just like your mom when we met."

Piper didn't hesitate to envelope her mom in a crushing embrace.

She'd seen pictures of her mom in uniform, memorized the way she wore every price, was inspired by the strong confidence she embodied, it played a big part in her want to continue the Peck police line. So she recognized the dark blue in contrast to pale skin and ice blue eyes as she tied her hair back like her moms was in her favourite picture. She took comfort in how closely she resembled the noble Gail Peck. But she hadn't thought how that would affect her mom, the one who it would affect the hardest.

"Wasn't moms hair short though?" She tried to ease the tension. She didn't have many memories of her mom, glimpses of her voice when she sang, her smile, the way she could make her mom laugh like no one else. She remembers the person her mom had been, the loving and caring mother, the love struck wife, the detective people would be lucky to be half of. She remembers that she smelled of coconut lotion and berry shampoo. And she remembers short hair that would frustrate her because she could never properly play hairdresser.

"Not when we met. I was actually the one who cut her hair." Holly chuckled lightly at the memory. Gail, drunk and sitting in her bathtub, cute as ever groaning about life. Then made even cuter with a soft, bashful, smile. _Life sure as hell wasn't a fairytale_. She pulled back from the hug and caught her daughters eyes, scared but bright with life and excitement. _But it was still beautiful._ "She'd be a mess right now. Worrying over you patrolling the streets with everything that's out there, about who you would get as an S.O. and if they were good enough to teach you. But she'd be proud. So very proud."

Piper set her jaw and willed herself not to let the tears fall. "I wish she was here."

"Me too." Holly whispered. She'd already lost the fight and the traitor tears rolled down her cheeks. Gail would have given everything to watch their daughter walk out to her first patrol, to see her grown and strong and happy and nervous, to see the first step in the next chapter of her life.

Piper wiped away her mothers tears with care, a smile much like Gail used to wear on her lips, shining in her blues. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck, your your mothers daughter." Holly grinned proudly, her voice sure. Piper turned on her heel after a wink and opened the front door. "We love you."

Piper spun around, "love you too."

"Stay safe and come home." Holly instructed the blonde like she did every morning her wife would leave for work.


	37. Chapter 37

"Fucking bitch." Gail hissed at her phone.

"Someone raise the price again?" Chloe sympathized although amused with the passion with which the usually prickly blonde was with winning.

"The same person. _Again_." Gail replied with a loathing reserved for perps who kept her late on date night. She pressed on the glass with more force than necessary. All she wanted to do was get her girlfriend, her beautiful-wonderful girlfriend, the best anniversary gift she could think of. But of course it wouldn't be as simple as surfing the Internet for days and placing a rather decent bid. Of course there had to be a bidding war.

"Maybe we can find another one. I know this great-"

"No." Gail cut off the redhead before she flew off on a tangent. There were no others, no replacements. She'd set her sights on that one and she'd be damned if she'd let some name on a screen take it from her. Holly was going to get that one and that was final.

"I thought Gail hated sports, what would she do with a jersey?" Her sister asked absently as she moved around the kitchen making lunch.

Holly continued tapping on her phone, placing yet another bid. "She's warmed up to some, particularly softball."

"This is the part where a lesbian joke is made, but I'll refrain because the only thing you could throw at me are gross apples and I'd rather not go through that right now." Amy shot a smirk over her shoulder. Holly rolled her eyes.

"She's kind of started a team-thing at a park." She continued as if nothing was said, not at all hiding the pride and adoration in her voice. Her girlfriend was the sweetest person. Which was why Holly needed to win the jersey no matter the cost. Her sister turned around, a plate in each hand, and walked to the little table just outside the kitchen. Holly followed and took her seat.

"Team thing?"

"It's nothing official. Just whoever wants to play Saturday afternoons, but there's quite a few regulars so it feels like a team type thing." Holly explained further. It started as a thing for work, cleaning up a park in a bad neighbourhood and having a day playing in it with whoever showed. But Gail ended up loving it and began doing it every weekend, supplying bats and gloves, handing out water and occasionally treats. She loved kids and that was how she got her fix.

"That's incredibly adorable." Amy said around a bite. Then her face dropped and she froze, "don't tell her that though."

Gail watched her girlfriend in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, pulling a shirt over her head and mussing up the hair she'd just brushed. She continued to brush her teeth as Holly reached around her to grab her own toothbrush. Once Holly began brushing she met her gaze.

"What?"

Gail shrugged.

Holly didn't look like she believed her but she didn't say anything, only kept the blue eyes attention. Gail was about to ask the same question when her phone interrupted her. The auction. She spit into the sink and rushed to her phone, fumbling when lifting it off the bed, she didn't want Holly to know -it was supposed to be a surprise after all.

"Goddamn it." Gail but the inside of her cheek. The same person, again, raised the price. She, again, slammed on her phone screen to place her bid. Once done she returned to the bathroom to rinse her mouth and got a weird look from the brunette.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing important." Gail waved a noncommittal hand, hoping the subject would rest with the gesture.

"I could tell, what with the abrupt running across the room and everything." Holly teased just as her own phone pinged with an alert. She held in the urge to repeat what her girlfriend had done, it'd only warrant teasing of her own. So Holly waited until they were done in the bathroom and pulling back the blanket to crawl into bed. She groaned at the notification.

"Your girlfriend being needy again?"

Holly shot an unapproved smirk at the blonde. "No. She knows it's your night."

"Lucky me." Gail waggled her eyebrows. Holly chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss the smile that never fail to make her heart sing.

Then she turned back to her phone to place yet another bid. Gail's phone pinged not a minute later, causing the same reaction as it had earlier. Tucked into bed, room lit warmly with Gail's lamp, Holly opened her latest reading while the blonde did whatever was not important on her phone. It was just like most nights, both cuddled up in between smooth sheets and reading their own things.

Holly's phone pinged just as Gail laid hers down in favour of kissing her girlfriends shoulder. Holly hummed her appreciation and picked up her phone again, only to be shown the same as before -a new bid by the same person. She quickly -and maybe a little forcefully- bumped the price. She sighed and put it on its spot on her night stand, all too ready to give into the blonde who was giving her all of her attention.

Gail's phone buzzed and with it her sweet attention. Holly didn't hide her displeasure. Gail breathed a chuckled and speedily typed away, once done she swung a leg over the brunette and straddled her lap. Just as she was leaning in to wipe away the adorable pout on the doctors lips, a phone pinged. It was Gail's turn to growl as Holly picked up her phone.

"What is with this back and forth, you'd think we were texting." Gail grumbled into the soft flesh of her girlfriends collarbone. Holly shivered underneath her but continued with her phone.

"It does seem like that huh?" Holly mused and dropped the device. She tangled her fingers into the blonde hair, scratching lightly at her scalp, and brought Gail's head up so they could pick up where they left off. When Gail's phone went off. Both groaned this time, and not for reasons either were wanting.

"Okay, what is happening." Gail demanded, fed up with all of the back and forth distractions. It's happened too many times to have been a coincidence. She checked her phone and it was in fact eBay, same person, higher bid. She looked from her phone to her girlfriend and back again. Could? "Is your needy girlfriend eBay?"

Holly narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because my needy girlfriend is eBay and every time I send her a text you get one too."

"Gail."

"D_St3w4rt, how the hell did I not see this sooner." Gail shook her head at herself.

"So we've been having a bidding war and didn't know it?" Holly questioned, the amusement not lost in her eyes. Gail corked a smile and nodded. Both burst out laughing.

"This is going to be a story for the grandkids." Gail wiped a tear from her eye.


	38. Chapter 38

Holly took her time lavishing the delicious pale skin of her girlfriend. Each kiss, each bite carefully placed and executed. She lightly brushed the pads of her fingers down Gail's side, stopping when she met the delicate fabric of her panties, goosebumps drew the trail. Holly hummed her appreciation and rolled her hips down to meet Gail's.

Gail groaned and laced her fingers in dark hair, pulling the brunette up to her lips. She kissed her languidly, thoroughly. Holly moaned as Gail untangled her hands, moved them to grip her shoulders, and wrapped her legs around her lower back. Gail rolled them over, switching their positions so she was straddling the brunette. She didn't waste any time and started peppering kisses down Holly's throat.

Holly half laughed half moaned. "What're you doing?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious." Gail smirked and continued her descent, earning herself a soft sigh. "I thought I'd top tonight." She punctuated with a bite just above her breast.

Holly tensed.

Gail immediately looked up, ceasing most contact. "If that's okay with you. It's just-we've been going out for awhile now and sex has been a thing for months, which is wow, and I'm not complaining about any of it, I just kinda wanted to take point at least once. Y'know see how that is?" She was rambling. Definitely pulling a page out of Holly's book and full on nervous rambling.

Holly gave her an adoring crooked smile and cupped her face, bringing her in for a sweet embrace of lips. Then she met Gail's worried gaze with hooded eyes. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"I trust you." Holly bumped their noses and traced her thumb over soft smiling lips.


	39. Chapter 39

Gail read over her questions for the umpteenth time as she waited. She didn't want to fuck up her first interview, even if the woman she was interviewing was late and that pissed her off a bit, even if the woman was an MMA fighter and she knew nothing of sport of any kind, she needed it to go well. Not just for herself but to prove to her colleagues that she could do the job and do it well. But that all depended on if the goddamn woman ever showed. Gail checked the time again and growled a string of curses under her breath.

Just then the door opened and her head shot up, hoping beyond hope that it was the woman she was waiting for. An untamed mess of dark hair was the first thing she noticed, then as the woman grabbed her bearings Gail met her eyes and was graced with a wide, crooked smile. Before she could compose the slight thunder in her chest the gorgeous brunette made it to her table, all a sweet swing of hips and bright grin, her beautifully toned arms proudly on display in a sleeveless shirt.

"I am so sorry I'm late, my cat is a giant dick." The woman, something Stewart, apologized. Gail could see the sincerity written all over her face but it didn't quell the (now tiny) ball of rage in her belly. No matter how hot or alluring Stewart was late and made Gail wait.

So she nodded curtly and looked away, pretending to go into her notes and get everything set up for the interview. And sure a moment to collect herself wasn't far of the list either. Stewart pulled out her chair and promptly sat down. Gail could see in her preferal the brunette was a little flustered, she displayed a verity of the signs ranging from running a hand through her hair to the way the sat.

"I really am sorry." Stewart tried again, stronger, but her voice stayed soft which Gail wasn't used to.

She shrugged one shoulder and shifted in her seat. "Doesn't matter, you're here now."

A moment of strained silence strung out, making both uncomfortable and a little on edge. This wasn't what it was supposed to be like, Gail knew it was exactly what her co-workers were expecting of her, a tense interview was not a good article. She had to ice over what she'd done and get Stewart (she really needed to figure the woman's name) to get comfortable and open up.

"So, your cat's dick. What'd they do to deserve such a great title?" Gail's eyes flicked up to meet the most stunning brown eyes she'd ever seen. Her heart fluttered. She quickly picked up her coffee and took a long sip to distract herself while Stewart thought over her answer. Which seemed to be amusing as the question brought a warmth to her features.

"Well for starters if I don't feed him on time he knocks down everything on every surface until I do."

Gail nodded understandingly. "I can relate."

"You have an asshole cat too?" Stewart asked surprisingly delighted.

"God no." She leaned back in her seat. "I'm talking about myself, I can relate to your cat."

Stewart let out a laugh like no other she'd ever heard, and it definitely didn't scramble around her insides. "Do you also hide keys because someone stops playing with you?"

"No but other punishments are found." She winked. Because a little flirting couldn't hurt in her attempt to ease the mood. And it looked to be well received as tanned cheeks tinged pink and Stewart couldn't keep her stare.

"I'm sure they are." The brunette shot back easily enough to catch Gail off guard. She sent the blonde a crooked smirk then chinned to her phone, "I'm ready when you are."

Maybe her job, and this interview with this gorgeous badass, wasn't such a horrible thing after all.

 _ **A/N: I would like to thank each and everyone of you who have ever commented or read or both, I really appreciate it and it leaves me with all the warm fuzzy feels**_


	40. Chapter 40

Holly tossed another log onto the fire, setting free sparks that momentarily lit the room like fireflies. Gail was freezing, even wrapped in a blanket like a burrito and sat directly in front of the fire, even when her girlfriend cuddled in behind her and hugged her back while wrapping her own blanket around the blonde. She was cold. She'd called that that weekend wasn't the time they should have headed up to her parents cabin, she knew there was a nasty blizzard due, but Holly had talked her into it with unfair promises of food and sex. Neither of which was happening.

"What time is it," Holly yawned next to her ear.

Gail glanced to the big grandfather clock in the corner on reflex. She kept forgetting that it was broken, the thing hadn't worked in almost a decade -her parents stated that at the cabin time didn't exist and so they weren't going to pay to fix the old clock. She rolled her eyes and shrugged. If she was being honest she missed the loud obnoxious chimes upon every hour.

They sat listening to the wind crash against the windows, the fire crackle and pop, and each others steady breathing. Gail leaned further into the pathologist, snuggling her head onto her shoulder and resting the side of her face against Holly's neck. She let out a content sigh. Growing up she wasn't a cuddly person, personality and otherwise, she hated the vulnerability in the act. Letting someone comfort her with a hug or a gentle hand on the arm, it was too much. Until Holly came along and showed her just how much she craved it.

She didn't know it when she met her, not even the second time at the library, but Holly changed her the second their hands touched.


	41. Chapter 41

"I swear to Lucifer if one more person asks me how many fingers they're holding up, I am going to steal your taser and shoot them in the eye," Holly seethed quietly to her girlfriend. She was so over the day and it had barely begun.

Gail laughed then turned to meet her gaze. She smiled brightly, excited, almost proud even. "You're starting to sound like me there Lunchbox."

Holly slowly faced her, usually warm eyes set in stone.

It didn't affect Gail in the least and she met the glare with an even bigger grin. It was odd being the cheery one in the couple, normally she would be the grumpy one sulking around and threatening everyone, but Holly was being an adorable grump and it just made her happy. Holly had every right to be upset, her glasses had been broken the day before at a crime scene and she'd lost a contact awhile ago and never replaced it because she knew how much Gail liked her glasses, so she was half blind and everybody was on her case about it.

Gail kissed her cheek and stood. "I'm gonna go make you a tea, you just sit here and only kill someone when I get back."

Holly grumbled a reply Gail didn't catch but nodded anyways.


	42. Chapter 42

"I'm not sick Nerd, my immune system is far too strong to let something as simple as a cold take over," Gail said with purpose. She waved a hand to further her point of how silly the accusation was.

Holly shook her head, there was no winning with her girlfriend. Gail had been up coughing all night, in the beginning stages of a bad fever, and her voice was already getting gravely. She was sick, there was no doubt about it. Only thing was to convince her to admit it and stay home to rest.

"Honey, I have no doubt that your immune system bench presses elephants without a sweat, but a cold snuck in through their muscles and you need to rest," she said calmly.

"Rest is for babies and old people Hol, the weak. I need to go to work." Gail shoved her feet into her boots and straightened out, unbothered to lace them, and met the dark brown eyes she signed her soul to.

It clicked then, what Gail's problem was, why she was full heartedly denying her cold. Holly's heart sank and she was filled with guilt for not seeing it earlier. Sickness was weakness, another ex-Peck-tation instilled in her since birth. She took the few steps between them and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, allowing the stoic blonde to nuzzle into her neck.

"It's okay to be sick, Gail," she whispered.

Gail shook her head.

"Everyone gets sick, even Elaine."

Gail snorted but shuffled closer to Holly and melted into the embrace.

"Common, stay home with me," she encouraged the blonde lovingly. "We can get put our pyjamas back on and crawl back into bed, watch Netflix. And later I can make your favourite soup. Hmm?" She gently rubbed her back.

"One day playing sick can't hurt right," Gail mumbled into Holly's skin.

"Not a bit." Holly smiled triumphantly. Gail might not admit to illness but as long as she got her to stay home it didn't matter. She kissed Gail's forehead, half just because and half to check her temperature. She was getting warm so Holly's next mission was to get her girlfriend to take medicine. But first they needed to get comfortable. She gave one last squeeze and stepped out of the embrace, "alright, take off your boots and get your fine ass back up those stairs. I'll call us both off and be up in a minute."


	43. Chapter 43

She woke with a start. Her phone was screaming at her to pick it up and when she opened her eyes the sun assaulted her with white light. As her heart slowed her head began to pound, stomach definitely not agreeing with the previous nights activities and had no trouble in telling her so. She was hungover and felt awful but her phone kept yelling. The only people who ever called we're all none she wished to speak to on a normal day let alone that morning, but if she didn't answer than superintendent mom would probably take her phone again and no matter how hungover she was she knew it wasn't worth that.

She groaned, finding her throat as dry and crackly as a desert, and answered her phone with her eyes closed tight. "What," she tried to hiss but it came out as a croak instead.

There was a pause before a gentle voice answered into her ear. "Uh hey, you called this number at like three last night and we talked about some heavy stuff, I was just wondering if you remembered?" The girl sounded hopeful and worried.

Gail sat up. She was confused as hell, she didn't recognize the girls voice, but she was also really curious so she didn't want to scare the girl away just yet. "No. Why?"

"I was worried about you," she answered sincerely, as if it was a confession she'd been holding in all her life.

It threw Gail off for a second. She hadn't heard those words, spoken with such real concern, very often if at all. Her brother would worry about her, for her, but never with conviction. And here was this stranger who she supposedly talked to, opened up to, worrying about her so much that she didn't care about embarrassing herself by calling back.

"Why would you be worried," she questioned hesitantly. She had an idea about what she might have confessed and the thought already had her throat closing. She swallowed hard.

"I think you already know why, Gail," the girl gravely replied. She could almost feel the concern through the phone, it filled the girl's voice though her tone was serious.

Her stomach dropped and her heart rate spiked. She'd told this stranger. She'd let I slip. Gail took the phone from her ear and hit it against her forehead. She had gotten too drunk and fucked up.

"Gail? Are you there?" The girl called out to her in what faintly sounded like fear.

She took a deep breath as the girl called out again and brought the phone back to her ear. "Yeah," she said dejectedly.

"Are you okay?"

Was she okay? Gail laughed humourlessly. "Gravy."

"I am too. Just so you know. Y-you're not alone." She stuttered toward the end, voice strained with something Gail could place.

Gail was quiet, unable to think of a reply. What did you say to a stranger who came out to you over the phone? Luckily said stranger sensed it and continued.

"I'm sorry," there was a sniffle. "That was, that was the first time I've admitted it out loud. I just thought it was only fair for you to know my secret since you told me yours..."

Again they were met with hushed breathing, both a little erratic with the conversation. A few moments later there was a faint call of what she assumed to be the girl's name even though she didn't catch what was said. There was a rustle, "one second."

Gail laid back on her bed and threw an arm to shield her eyes. A moment later the girl was back.

"I have to go," she informed Gail soberly.

"Okay," she replied with a reluctance she hadn't been aware she was feeling until she spoke. Her throat was still tight, and she felt even sicker than she had when she first sat up, but she wasn't thinking about any of that, she was thinking about this girl who she'd confided in. This girl she wasn't ready to let go of.

"Can I," she hesitated, tripped on her own tongue. Gail could hear her take a small breath and start again, the image almost cute enough to make her smile. When she spoke again she was shyer and her words held more trepidation then ever before. "Can I call you again?"

"What's your name?"

"Holly."

Gail smiled, just a tiny curl of her lips. "You can call me anytime, Holly."


	44. Chapter 44

"So," Gail dragged the word out, trying to be casual and failing beautifully, "did you miss me?"

Holly carefully watched the blonde across from her. The answer was simple, obvious, in her eyes. She didn't exactly see how it could be questioned. But if the last months had taught her anything it was that Gail needed reassurance. Not over the top declarations, that wasn't her style, subtle tokens did the job if given correctly (which she's learned the line to). She let a smile take up her every feature and reached for one of Gail's hands. At contact her body instantly calmed, like a sigh of relief, a fresh breath of air. Like she was home safe and sound. A small shiver ran through her as she brought the cold, pale, hand to her lips and placed a sweet kiss along Gail's knuckles.

"I missed you almost as much as you missed bacon that one morning," she said around a bite of, well she couldn't quite remember what her girlfriend had called it but it was basically mac and cheese with cheese puffs -not as bad as it smelled.

"That was a dark morning," Gail recalled gravely looking out into the distance.

"I do believe I made up for the loss, if I remember correctly." She smirked at the look she received.

Gail licking her lips. "You might have to jog my memory."


End file.
